Moonlight
by DisneyRBD
Summary: Hermione disappeared after the incident in the Department of Mysteries. Everyone believes she is dead. 2 years later, a vampire comes to Hogwarts and will brings chaos in the night. What really happened to Hermione Jane Granger? REWRITTEN!
1. Savior

_**A/N: **_**This is rewritten and I really hope everyone enjoys it!**

_**Summary:**__ Hermione disappeared after the incident in the Department of Mysteries. Everyone believes she is dead. 2 years later, a mysterious girl becomes a student at Hogwarts and brings chaos in the night. What really happened to Hermione Jane Granger? REWRITTEN!_

**Chapter 1**

"**_Pain is life—the sharper, the more evidence of life."_**

**- Charles Lamb (1775 - 1834)**

Hermione watches as Harry began crying in Remus's arms after seeing Sirius Black, his godfather, get sucked into the veil. Then, Harry saw Beatrice running out laughing hysterically and Harry went after her, anger in his emerald eyes. The rest of the Order knocked the Death Eaters out of cold and went after Harry leaving the teenagers alone. Hermione told the teenage Order to go ahead and she will stay here with the unconscious Death Eaters just in case, one of them wakes up and tries to run away.

Hermione sat on the ground trying not to cry. She had to be strong for the Order and for Harry…especially for Harry. He just lost his godfather, the only man who could take care of him and take him away from the awful Dursleys. But that savior is now dead and Harry's spirit left with him.

Hermione then felt a shiver go down her spine but it wasn't cold in the room. Suddenly, a force pushed her to the floor, causing her to drop her wand and fall on her stomach. Hermione screamed in pain as someone grabbed her hair and pulled her head off of the ground. A hand covered her mouth from the noise and Hermione prayed for Ron or Ginny to come back quickly.

"Well, well it's Hermione Granger." The Death Eater chuckled evilly. "The brightest witch of her age and best friend of Harry Potter. Not so bright are you, Mudblood?"

The Death Eater screamed and released his hand when Hermione bit him and quickly, crawled away from him and reach for wand. She was so close -but he grabbed her legs and pulled her towards him. "_NO_!" Hermione screamed as she kicked him in the face, almost knocking him out. "Let me go!"

"Hermione?" It sounded like Remus's voice.

"Rem –"Hermione got cut off when the Death Eater punched her right in the face.

"Hermione!" This time it was Ron's voice.

The Death Eater pulled Hermione up and put his arm around her neck as the Order arrived. He didn't need to say anything when they spotted him, his wand pointing at Hermione's hand, and she with no wand. All of them carefully dropped their wands on the ground and stared at Hermione. Hermione stared at her friends and already knew she wasn't going to see them again.

The Death Eater whispered a spell and suddenly, Hermione didn't see the Order anymore but a bunch of trees. They were in a forest. The Death Eater pushed Hermione to the earthy ground, making her head bang hard on the ground. She felt blood already dripping from her head. Hermione tried to stand up but he kicked her hard in the stomach couple of times, causing her to cough out blood.

"_Cruico!"_ yelled the Death Eater pointing his wand at Hermione.

Hermione screeched in agony as the curse caused her body to twitch so many times on the ground. The Death Eater hit her with more curses and physical hits that Hermione felt her body getting weaker to fight back at him. Her vision was also getting blurry as she noticed him walking closer to her. He kneeled down, his mask face staring at her face.

He pulled a strand of her curly hair –hard –away from her face. "Beauty shouldn't be wasted on you, you filthy Mudblood. But might as well enjoy your…physique."

"No. Get off." Hermione whimpered, feeling his body on top of her. She felt his hot and sloppy lips on her neck. "Get off!"

The Death Eater stopped kissing her as he removed his mask and cloak and ripped her sweater into two. "Not a chance! _AHH_!" He screamed because Hermione bit him his lip as he tried to kiss her. "You bitch! _Cruico! Cruico! Cruico_!"

"That's enough!" A male's voice demanded behind them with a tone that Hermione couldn't make out of. "Get off of her."

Hermione fluttered her eyes open, feeling the Death Eater's body off hers and notice a young man about seventeen or eighteen years old, wearing a leather jacket with dark jeans. His pale skin and dark hair shined under the moonlight. There was another man standing next to him with the same pale skin but he had light brown hair. He looked to be a few years older. Hermione wanted to speak out but she couldn't find her voice.

"Oh yeah? And what if I don't?" asked the Death Eater, grabbing his wand and thinking of many curses to hit them with.

"You will have to mess with me and my brother." The dark haired teen snarled. "And trust me, you don't want to."

"I think I'll take that chance." The Death Eater snarled back.

Hermione didn't remember what happened next. Everything was a blur in her eyes and the darkness wasn't helping her see the fight. She heard curses from the Death Eater but she didn't hear any from the mysterious men. She was scared if they were already dead. "I warned you," The teen taunted and suddenly, Hermione heard screaming coming from the Death Eater and she noticed, through her blurry vision, that the teen was choking him or was he biting him?

"Make sure that the body is burned to the ground, Adam."

Under the crescent moon, Hermione saw a pair of violet eyes and she opened her mouth to thank him but instead, she coughed out blood. The pain was finally getting her and she could feel her body getting weaker by the second. He lifted her head, her brown eyes memorizing his beautiful face. "What are you doing, Tristan?" Adam asked, staring at his younger brother, he was moving the girl's hair away from her face.

"I have to save her." Tristan said to him. Hermione wanted to tell him that she was getting cold but the words were once again interrupted by blood coughing out from her lips. "Everything is going to be alright." He said smoothly.

Suddenly, Hermione felt something sharp cut into her wrist like an animal bit her. She moaned in pain as the she felt a fire burning her veins and she wanted it to stop. The hero's face lifted up and she saw his mouth covered with blood –her blood. The witch was about to speak but sleepiness took over her mind.

Hermione's appearance quickly began to change. Her long, bushy brown hair turned to dark, wavy brown and her skin turned pale as the moon above in the sky. A pair of golden eyes shot open as she sat straight up, staring at the beautiful man staring at her with admiration. The violet-eyed man helped her off the ground and lends her his leather jacket.

"What is your name?" He asked her.

The teenager stared down at her body and then back up at his face, "I don't remember."


	2. Two years later

**Chapter 2**

**"_If a man hasn't discovered something that he will die for, he isn't fit to live."_**

**- Martin Luther King Jr.**

**Two years later…**

Harry James Potter lay on his bed staring the ceiling above his head, his thoughts lost in the clouds. That night in the Department of Mysteries changed his life for forever. He had lost the two people that meant the world to him: Sirius and Hermione. Bellatirx murdered Sirius and no one has an idea on how to get him out of the veil. And Hermione…he heard screaming after Voldemort vanished and saw Hermione's wand lying on the ground near a drops of blood. And there was no body.

Everyone's hearts were broken believing Hermione was murdered but Harry and Ron didn't want to believe it. Both boys searched for her all summer, in every magical place and muggle place, but nothing. Everyone else in Order gave up, including the Weasleys' but neither of the boys wanted to hear it. They didn't want to believe she is dead. In order to find the truth, they need to find her body. After all, seeing is believing.

Hermione's parents didn't give up either but since they didn't know anything about magic, they couldn't help Harry or Ron finding Hermione in the magical world. But they still searched for her in the Muggle World, hanging missing person posters around but no luck. But it did give Harry a little hope; Mr. and Mrs. Granger had faith in him and knew that Hermione was alive.

Now, it has been almost two years and their seventh year of Hogwarts was only a week away. It was harder for the boys and Ginny go to school without Hermione's bickering about exams and homework. Those were some of the things Ron missed about her. For Harry, he missed everything about her: her smile, her laughter, her eyes, her hair…she was his best friend and he missed her so much.

Someone knocked on the door and Ginny Weasley came in with her long red hair and beautiful brown eyes, she was a woman now. Harry realized that last year but he couldn't seem to confront his feelings for her just yet. In all honestly, he was worried about her brothers' reactions, especially Ron. Ginny leaned against the door and stared at Harry with understanding eyes, "Harry, the meeting is about to start."

"Thanks Ginny. I'll be there in a minute." Harry told her with a smile.

Harry got off his bed and walked pulled a shirt out of one of his drawers. He had been living in Sirius's place ever since his death and allowed the meetings to be here. It was more productive and responsible. But he wasn't living alone, Remus Lupin moved in with him to look after Harry but of course, he was gone when there is a full moon. Once he and Ron graduate, Ron will soon move in with him.

Harry stared at his reflection in the long mirror in front of him. He looked much older and muscular than any normal teenage boy. His hair turned to a darker brown and decided to leave it short, showing off his emerald eyes. The eyes of Lily Potter. Remus would give complements to Harry about his looks and how it reminds the last Marauder of his parents. It was annoying to hear but it was nice to hear about them.

After walking down the stairs and into the kitchen, he saw next to Ron and Harry wasn't the only who changed. Ron also looked muscular and older than two years ago. But it was all thanks to Quidditch. Girls would giggle and whisper about how handsome Ron got but as much as Ron loved the attention he was getting, Luna Lovegood was now his girlfriend of almost two years.

"What's going on?" Harry whispered to Ron.

"I don't know, mate. Something very important is happening and they obviously don't want us _kids_ to know."

Everyone arrived a couple of minutes later and Severus Snape did his usual routine in the meeting. He was talking again about the Dark Lord and the attacks going to happen in the near future and who is dead now. Harry didn't like the fact that Snape was a double spy because how can they truly know who he is working for. But Dumbledore trusts him and if the headmaster trusts him, so did Harry.

"I have an announcement to make," Dumbledore began as he stood from his seat. "I hope you don't mind, Harry but I invited a guest to come to this meeting."

"Uh, who?"

"Her name is Kyra and I believe all of you will be interested with her." Dumbledore smiled. "Come in, my dear."

Footsteps approached the room and the door opened, everyone turned to see a young girl smiling at them. It was the kinds of smile that can make your cold heart melt. Harry stared at her and couldn't do anything else. All he could do was staring at her…at everything: her pale face, her sweet lips, her cheeks, her golden eyes, her neck, and the shape of her body. Her dark brown hair was long, shining down past her shoulders.

She was wearing tight jeans with a black tube top, revealing a flash of bare skin that made the boys turned to stone. Then, there was the lip-gloss, the eyeliner, the golden bracelets on her wrist, the black leather boots…she cocked her head and glanced at one side, then smiled.

"Hello," She said filling the ears of men with music.

"Come here, Kyra." Dumbledore said. The boys watched the sway of her hips, a quick smile over her shoulder –"Kyra, needs a place to stay for the week before attending Hogwarts."

"What year?" Ginny asked.

"The same year as Ron and Harry." He told her.

Kyra's eyes fell on the two teenagers as they felt their faces turn hot. "I'm going to guess that red-headed boy here is Ron and scar boy is Harry."

"Nice to meet you." Both boys managed to say.

Suddenly, Remus pushed Kyra to the wall, his hand gripping her neck and pulling her body up high, as her feet didn't touch the floor. Kyra didn't move a muscle as she stared at Remus's eyes. But everyone protest, yelling at the experienced werewolf to release his hold on her.

"She's not human!" Remus yelled, interrupting their cries. "She's a vampire."

"Took you long enough, mutt." Kyra smirked.

"Yes, I know that Remus." Dumbledore said, surprising everyone.

"You do?"

"How do you think I got here?" Kyra asked and then, suddenly she kicked Remus in the stomach and spun him around so she can pin him to the wall. "Doesn't seem fair, does it?"

"Let him go, Kyra." Dumbledore said to her.

Kyra didn't move her head but stared at Remus and felt a hint of familiarity enter in her mind. But how could she know a werewolf? Werewolves and vampires do not get along. She released her hold on Remus's neck and took several steps back, standing next to Dumbledore.

"Why is she here, Ablus?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"She's going to Hogwarts to protect the children."

"What?"

"Half of my kind despises this Dark Lord you call Voldemort." Kyra explained as she leaned against the wall. "I agreed to protect your children because I owe the headmaster. He saved my life once."

"You have a life?" Remus questioned and Kyra responded with a hiss, showing her teeth.

"Enough. Kyra and a few of her friends will be joining us but only a few could blend in as students. The rest will be on guard during the night." Dumbledore said to them. "I believe it is the perfect plan."

"Do other parents know about this?" Mrs. Weasley asked and the headmaster shook his head. "So they don't know that there are vampires on school grounds. What if one of them feeds?"

"We can control our thirst, Mrs. Weasley. I may have not been a vampire long but I haven't feed on a human."

"Then how do you survive?"

"Blood banks or a taste of…animal blood. I wouldn't mind werewolf blood." Kyra smirked at Remus and he returned it with an angry growl.

"Why should we trust her?" Snape asked.

"You shouldn't." Kyra said before Dumbledore could say anything. "You're right. I'm a blood, thirsty vampire. But unlike the others, Dumbledore managed to give me a soul."

"But you didn't need one, my dear." The headmaster added in.

"Nevertheless of me being a vampire, I will protect those students. For some reason, I feel…like I _have to_." Kyra admitted and the adults stared at the vampire with interest. "I'm not asking for your trust, I just want your permission."

Everyone stared at the woman in front of them and couldn't say anything after that little speech Kyra made. They all could see she was an intelligent and stubborn woman. But she wasn't like any other female…she's a vampire.


	3. Vampires

**Chapter 3**

**"_Life is either a daring adventure or nothing."_**

**_- Helen Keller_**

As the Order was discussing –or arguing in the meeting, Kyra quietly stepped out of the room and decided to tour the house by herself. Her hands touched the counters, the couch, and then, her feet stopped when she spotted a library. Kyra permitted herself inside and could tell no one has been here for a while because of all the dust and spider webs.

Her fingers touched the top of the dusty books and smiled when she felt the rusty paper. Kyra sat herself down at a table and pulled a book from a counter. She giggled, realizing she grabbed a romance novel. But decided to read it just to see if it was interesting at all. But it was interesting. Kyra was so involved with the novel that she didn't seem to notice Mrs. Weasley's presence.

Molly Weasley noticed the vampire wasn't in the meeting and decided to excuse herself to find her. She didn't trust her enough to be alone in Harry's house, and doing god knows what. Surprisingly, she found the vampire in the library and smiled seeing the sight she was seeing. Kyra was leaning against the chair as her feet were on the desk, reading the novel in her hands.

"You like to read?" Mrs. Weasley's voice said and caused Kyra to fall off her seat.

"Um, hello." Kyra said embarrassed that an actual vampire jumped because a human scared her. "Is there something that you need?"

"Why are you in the library?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I was hunting." Kyra smirked but saw that Mrs. Weasley wasn't smiling. "I was reading a book. I like to read. Books are…my life."

"I see." Mrs. Weasley said and couldn't help but feel reminded of Hermione. "Well, do you mind reading in the living room? I like to keep a close eye on the guests."

Kyra nodded her head understanding the woman's meaning. "Of course."

Kyra walked behind Mrs. Weasley, holding the book in her hand, and could see the elves hiding in the shadows with fear. Kyra halted in her tracks when she saw something caught the corner of her eye. She turned her head and saw a moving photograph of a curly brown haired girl smiling and waving. She sat near the chimney with a book in her hand. Mrs. Weasley turned around and saw Kyra standing near the picture of Hermione but the look on her face; it was like she saw a ghost.

"Who is this girl?" Kyra asked.

"That would be Hermione Granger." Kyra spun around and saw everyone from the meeting, standing behind Mrs. Weasley. Harry walked out of the crowd and stood next to the red head female. "She was my best friend."

"Was?"

"She went missing two years ago." Ron said.

"And you believe she is dead."

"No." Harry said and Kyra saw fury rise in his eyes. "_I _don't believe she is dead. Hermione is the brightest witch of her age and I _know_ she is alive."

"I like your determination, Mr. Potter. But it can get you into trouble." Kyra chuckled. "I am sorry for your friend, though."

Harry looked at her surprise this vampire was different than he expected. "Thank you."

Kyra moved her eyes away from Harry and stared at the adults, "So have you made your decision?" She asked.

"Yes, we have." Mr. Weasley announced. "You have our permission."

Kyra smiled, knowing she may not have their trust, but soon she will because tonight proved something to her. They didn't think of her as the enemy. "Thank you."

"Well, it's getting late and we should all get some rest." Mrs. Weasley announced.

"One more thing, Molly," Dumbledore said. "Kyra, I want you to bring two vampires from your clan that you trust so we can arrange everything before the school year begins."

"Alright." Kyra said and walked to the front door, "Good night."

"Ablus, are you sure about this?" Mad-Eye Moody asked when the door closed behind the vampire. "Do you trust her?"

"Yes, I do my old friend. This girl is more special than you believe."

* * *

The next night, everyone waited for Kyra to arrive along with her guests and the waiting wasn't helping the tension in the room. Mrs. Weasley was washing the dishes with her magic while the men were talking about Quidditch and the war. Harry turned his head when he heard the front door close loudly. His eyes landed onto a pair of bare legs and slowly, rise to Kyra's beautiful face. Kyra was wearing a black silky dress with leather boots and fake silver arm bracelets.

Then, two men walked behind her. On her left, there stood a man with pale skin, light brown hair, and topaz eyes. He wore dark jeans and a white shirt under his brown leather jacket. He looked to be a few years older than the other man that stood on the right side of Kyra. The other man wore a dark black shirt under his black leather jacket and dark jeans. He also had pale skin, dark hair, and violet eyes.

"Sorry if we are late," Kyra announced.

"That doesn't matter." Dumbledore smiled. "And who are these gentlemen?"

"This is Adam and Tristan Matthews." Kyra said, "You said I have to choose two people from my clan that I trust. I trust the people who found me and took me into their home."

"Thank you for welcoming us into your home, Mr. Potter." Adam said to Harry.

"Uh, no problem." Harry said.

"So you know the reason why Kyra brought you here." Remus said.

"Yes, I actually like it." Adam said, "But there is a problem. Kyra and Tristan will be the ones, who will watch the students during the day, how when the sun is our poison?"

"I've made potions for them," Severus said. "They need to drink it every morning."

"And you, Tristan?" Remus asked, noticing the teen was quiet. "What do you think?"

Tristan turned his eyes at the werewolf, "As long as Kyra doesn't get hurt, I am fine with the idea." He said.

Adam laughed as he patted his young brother's back. "My little brother is overprotective and quiet sometimes."

Kyra scoffed, "Sometimes?"

"Alright all the time." Adam corrected. "But he is the best fighter in our clan. Those Death Eaters don't know what hit them."

"Very good, then. Now, Kyra what is your last name?" Mr. Weasley asked as he got a piece of paper and a pen.

"I don't have one," Kyra told him. "I have no memory of my human past."

"Oh dear. How?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Kyra didn't say anything but look at the two men besides her, waiting for them to answer. Tristan looked down and saw the panic rise in Kyra, "Perhaps it is best if the children weren't here while we discuss." Tristan said.

"We aren't kids," Ron said.

Tristan smiled, "To me you are."

"Alright children, you heard me." Mrs. Weasley said and her children, Harry, and Kyra step out of the room.

"Why don't they want us to hear what happened to you?" Ginny asked Kyra.

Kyra looked at the youngest Weasley, "Because it will give you nightmares." She smiled sadly and walked to the library, leaving all the teenagers confused and surprised.

Meanwhile in the meeting, everybody sat where they are waiting for the two vampires to begin the story. "Kyra isn't her real name." Adam said. "In fact, we don't even know her real name."

"I don't understand." Tonks said.

"Two years ago, my brother, and I were in the woods hunting some deer until we heard a noise." Tristan began. "At first, I thought who would be in the woods late at night. But then, we heard it again, this time it was a female crying."

"_No. Get off. Get off!" Her voice screamed. _

"When we ran to the noise, I saw a man trying to –he was attacking her and I wanted to kill him." Tristan snarled. "That man didn't realize what we are. He didn't hold much of a fight. He was dim-witted Death Eater."

Adam chuckled, "He was worthless and weak, depending on his wand. What a fool."

"Then, I saw her." Tristan said as if he was remembering that night two years ago. Her chocolate brown eyes staring at him like he was dream or an angel. "She was wounded badly and dying slowly and painfully. I couldn't let her die that way."

"So you turned her." Snape said.

"When she woke up, she had no memory of her life. We ended playing twenty questions with her but nothing. As if there was dark black hole in her mind." Tristan told them and lifted his head, staring at the widen eyes. "And she's been with us ever since."

"So she doesn't get any flashbacks or anything?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"That we don't know. Kyra is very…secretive and shies away in her books." Adam smiled.

"_Sounds like someone I remember,"_ Dumbledore thought adding a smile on his lips.

"When shall we leave for Hogwarts?" Tristan asked.


	4. Beauty in the Dark

**Chapter 4**

**"_Love comes from blindness, friendship from knowledge."_**

**- Bussy-Rabutin (1618 - 1693)**

Tristan stepped out of the room and saw the Weasley children and Harry hiding on the stairwell. "Where is Kyra?" He asked.

"I think she's in the library," Ginny told him, adding a blush on her cheeks.

Tristan gave her a genuine smile, "Thank you, Miss. Ginny."

Tristan followed Kyra's scent of her perfume as it led him to the dusty library. Finally, he spotted Kyra and leaned against the door, gazing at her ravishing beauty. He pressed his lips hard trying not to laugh when he notices what she was reading: a romance novel. Tristan pushed himself away from the wall and walked to the other side of the bookshelves staring at Kyra as he passed the books.

"You don't scare me, Tristan." Kyra said her eyes still on a page.

Tristan chuckled, "I never seem to."

Kyra lifted her golden eyes and smiled, "So we're going to Hogwarts."

"We're going to Hogwarts." Tristan walked around her and pulled the book away from her hands. "_He pushed her against the wall, his hands wrapped her wrists like a prisoner, and her heart couldn't stop beating wildly_…what on earth are you reading?"

Kyra scowled as she grabbed the book back, "It's a novel."

"A romance – Kyra, if you wanted some romance then you know half the males are waiting for you in their chambers back home." Tristan laughed.

"Oh shut up." Kyra snarled as she slapped him on the shoulder.

Tristan laughed again but it soon stopped when he watched as Kyra clutch her head. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she whispered. "Just…"

"Did you have a flashback?"

"No –I don't think so." Kyra mumbled. "Would you believe me if I said I have a headache?"

Tristan smiled, "If you were human. Kyra, what did you see?"

"Nothing!"

"Kyra, this is your past we are talking about. Don't you want to know who you were before? How you lived?" Tristan questioned her.

"Of course I do! It's just…what if my human life wasn't the best life?" Kyra asked. "What if my human life was horrible? What if I wasn't a kind person?"

"Now _that _is impossible." Tristan said. "You're probably the kindest person I know and trust me; vampires aren't the nicest company around."

"But I have a soul and if I didn't, who knows what would've happen? But you and your brother are also different, Tristan." Kyra told him. "You are…you're quiet and mysterious and have a heart."

"Because you given me one." Tristan smiled.

Kyra stared at his violet eyes and his smile and if she could blush, she would. But she snapped out of his gaze. "I wasn't joking."

"_Neither was I."_ Tristan thought but didn't say anything.

"There you two lovebirds are." Adam said. "And of course, Kyra is in the library."

"What is it, Adam?" Tristan asked with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"We will meet the Weasley children and Harry at the train station in four days." Adam said. "We better go home and get packing."

"Is there something else we should know, Adam?" Kyra asked, noticing Adam was hiding something.

"No, just I know everything is going to be great this year." Adam smile but behind that smile, he wasn't happy. He wasn't even close to being happy as he stared at the youngest vampire in front of him.

* * *

"Do you honestly think we will be safe with vampires in the school?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry sighed as he got in his bed, "I don't know, Ron. I mean, Kyra and those guys seem different than I expected."

"Still, I don't trust them." Ron admitted. "That Tristan and Adam are hiding something that they don't want us to figure out."

Harry yawned, "We'll figure it out when we see them again. Good night, Ron."

"Goodnight, Harry." Ron said and both teens slowly fell asleep.

_It was nighttime and it was a beautiful night to dream: windless, warm, and scented, with a streak of gold lingering in the sky. Harry walked down the terrace steps of the school, across the grass, and through the gates, which led him to the lake. Then, his feet stopped when he spotted a figure in the lake, her naked back facing him. She didn't even seem to notice his presence._

_Harry stayed where he was as he noticed that the girl was washing blood off her body. She was hurt. Harry took one-step and accidently broke a tree branch, which caused the mysterious girl to stop what she was doing. The girl's head turned and Harry saw a pair of beautiful golden eyes in the night. He couldn't seem to get away from those eyes as if he was in a trance. But that trance was soon over when her teeth popped out from her lips and jumped from the water to Harry. _

Harry gasped as he sat straight in his bed; he turned his head and found Ron snoring in his own bed. Harry groaned as he fell backwards on his bed, realizing he just had another nightmare. But this time, it involved Kyra, not Voldemort or Death Eaters or people dying. _"Why did I have a dream about Kyra?" _Harry thought, staring the empty ceiling. _"What does it mean?"_

"This is going to be a long year." Harry said aloud and finally, drifted off sleep.

* * *

After Kyra and Tristan got their supplies and uniforms, they arrived at the train station with Adam and few of the older vampires. They waited in another room away from the students in the day. Now, darkness took over the light and Kyra sat in her seat reading another book as Tristan, and Adam went over the schedule for watching over the students. Adam left the compartment to check on the other vampires, leaving the teenage vampires alone.

Tristan lifted his eyes as he stared at Kyra across from him. She sat on the seat with her right leg over her left, showing off her legs again in her uniform. His violet eyes watched as her eyes scanned across a page at an inhuman rate, flipping each page with interest. Her dark brown hair in a braided side ponytail, showing her naked neck and Tristan scolded at himself from looking there in the first place.

But he did notice something that caught his attention. "Kyra, when was the last time you fed?" Tristan asked. But there was no response. He sighed, knowing that she is pretending not to hear him even though she has super-hearing. "Kyra –"

"I'm fine," She interrupted.

Tristan frowned and closed the notebook on his lap, "You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Kyra –"

"_I'm fine_." Kyra snarled.

Unexpectedly, Tristan sat next to Kyra and put his hand under her chin, staring at her face. Kyra looked anywhere but at Tristan because he was making her uncomfortable. Tristan released his hold and sighed, and Kyra felt strange. That sigh meant he was disappointed and Kyra hated the feeling building in her chest, she didn't like to disappoint anybody.

Tristan lifted his head and she stared at his violet eyes. "Two months and three days." Kyra told him.

Tristan grabbed a coffee bottle from his school bag and handed it to Kyra. "It's deer blood. It isn't much but it can last you another month."

Kyra smiled, "Thank you."

"After the ceremony, you and I are going hunting. I need you not to starve yourself, Kyra." He said to her. "Why are you feeding less?"

"I don't know." Kyra admitted. "I have a lot of things in my mind that feeding must have slipped my mind."

Tristan raised his eyebrow. "Since when do you have a lot of things in your mind?"

Kyra looked back down at her book as she sipped the blood. "I would appreciate it if you would be quiet. I'm reading."

"Well excuse me, your majesty." Tristan chuckled but he lifted his eyes once more when he saw the title of the book: History of Hogwarts. "Didn't you read that last night?"

"It's interesting," Kyra replied. "I don't know why but these events that happened in the past…it's strange as if I knew about them before."

Before Tristan could speak, the train stopped suddenly and Kyra fell down into Tristan's arms. Kyra didn't have to lift her head, knowing there was a smirk on Tristan's face. "Shut up," Kyra said to him without looking as she stood up and looked out in the window. "We can't possibly be there already."

"Something is not right." Tristan said and opened the door, seeing every student's head pop out also. "Do you smell that?"

Kyra closed her eyes as she sniffed the air. "Blood and vampire. But it's not one of us."

Tristan sighed as he looked at Kyra. "Looks like we have a vampire on the loose."


	5. Hunt

**Chapter 5**

**"_Woman must not depend on the protection of man, but must be taught to protect herself."_**

**- Susan B. Anthony (1820 - 1906)**

"Something is not right." Tristan said and opened the door, seeing every student's head pop out also. "Do you smell that?"

Kyra closed her eyes as she sniffed the air. "Blood and vampire. But it's not one of us."

Tristan sighed as he looked at Kyra. "Looks like we have a vampire on the loose."

Kyra opened the window and put her leg out –"What are you doing?" Tristan asked, staring at her.

"We don't know if there is more than one vampire here that doesn't belong to our clan. Besides, he or she might be up on the rooftop feeding on their late night snack." Kyra told him. "I'll meet you up there."

"Kyra –"But he was too late. She already disappeared. "Just great."

Kyra stood on the train as her golden eyes looked around the area. She could see a light from a few miles and realized it was the school. The vampire walked slowly as her eyes looked through the fog and darkness. But she didn't really mind the cold; after all, she is a vampire. Kyra stopped, sensing someone else was on the train and immediately, punched whoever was behind her.

And she was right. She hit another vampire. This vampire had blonde hair and dark hungry eyes –he was hungry for more blood that is human. "Who are you?" Kyra asked.

"None of your business," he snarled as he jumped at her.

But Kyra was quicker as she moved herself to side and pushed his back hard on the ground. Kyra grabbed the vampire by the neck as she pulled him off the ground, showing her golden eyes darken as he stared at her, which meant she was furious and no mood in playing games. "How long have you been a newborn?"

"What makes you I'm new?" The vampire sneered.

"One, it's your scent. Second, you suck at your speed. And lastly, you just plain suck at being a vampire." Kyra smirked. "How long and who changed you?"

"A couple of days," He replied. "I don't know who changed me."

"I don't believe you. I guess there is only one to make you tell me the truth." Kyra said to him and suddenly, a crack broke the silence and the vampire started to scream. Kyra fractured his arm. "You're a newborn which means, you still don't know how to stop yourself from drinking. If you drank a human's body and made him dry like the desert, your healing will take a long while."

"I told you, I _don't know_ who changed me!" He screamed through his agony. "I was walking to my car from work and something attacked me. The next thing, I knew I felt like I was on fire and then…I was so hungry. I was alone when I woke up."

"Kyra?" She looked up and saw Tristan standing there, his arms across his chest, looking at her like 'what the hell are you doing?'

"He is a newborn and a vampire left him all alone, unsupervised." Kyra explained to him and turned her attention back at the blonde newborn. "Why come here, though? You could've died from experienced wizards on this train."

"The blood was calling to me." He gasped.

Kyra sighed in a bored tone, "It usually does."

"Kyra, I need you to go back and make sure the students are alright." Tristan told her.

"Why me? I found this newborn." Kyra said.

"Kyra that is an order."

Kyra stared at Tristan long and hard. "Fine, you want him he's yours." Kyra said as she pushed the newborn to Tristan and went back the way she came out.

"I told you I don't know who changed me."

"But somebody gave you instructed orders to sneak onto this train and it wasn't because of the blood. Who gave you those orders and what are they?" Tristan snarled. "And don't try to run off or kill me –I'm older, which means I'm stronger and you know, I kill you in just a second. So start talking."

Kyra walked back in her cabin after she checked every student and some of the vampires but she had to give the driver some of her blood to heal because he got bite. She sat down, putting a cloth around her wrist, and closed her eyes feeling the cold fall wind breeze in. It felt nice against her skin. Kyra reopened her eyes when she felt Tristan's presence and he was alone.

"So what happened?" Kyra asked him.

"I had to finish him off." Tristan said and then, saw the bloody cloth around Kyra's wrist.

"The driver was losing blood." Kyra explained. "It will be worth it when we arrive at Hogwarts and I can actual hunt some food."

"Yeah, it will be worth it." Tristan murmured but his mind was on the something else, something that the newborn vampire told him and he needed to figure it out before Kyra finds out.

"_I'm sorry, Kyra. I have to keep this from you."_ Tristan thought as he stared at his friend.

* * *

Finally, everyone arrived at Hogwarts safely but the vampires had to go to headmaster's office and wait for him until the feast was over. Kyra looked around the huge office and couldn't believe that there was so many portraits of the past headmasters and professors. But she didn't like it when they were being rude.

"What is taking the old man so long?" Trina asked playing with her long, red hair as her husband, Aden, took a sip of animal blood from his cup.

"For once, can't you be patience?" Tristan asked her.

"And you've known me how long, Tristan?" Trina asked.

"The headmaster is busy doing the feast for his students. Relax, it's their first day, and if he leaves during it, people will be suspicious." Kyra said. "We don't want the students to think there are Death Eaters here or that they are in danger."

"They _are_ in danger. We're vampires." One of the vampires, Rose, reminded her as she sat next to her mate.

"But they don't know that." Kyra reminded her.

A few moments later, the headmaster, Professor McGonagall and Snape arrived in the office and waited until the headmaster began to speak. "Now, all of you understand the rules for being here at Hogwarts. If there is human blood, please just go away I will like my students to be alive."

"And that shows how much he trusts us." Trina sneered.

"Professor Snape will provide all of you for the potions you need." He continued.

"Thank you," Adam said, revealing himself from the shadows.

"Is that all?" Tristan asked.

"No, it isn't." Dumbledore said as he grabbed the sorting hat out. "This hat will determine what house you belong to: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw. It examines a student's mind and assigns them to one of the four houses based on abilities, personality, and preferences." He explained to all of them.

"Now who's first?"

"Kyra, Tristan, Rose, and John will because they are going to be the daylight guards or should I say students?" Adam smiled at them.

Rose and John ended up in Ravenclaw, Tristan ended up in Gryffindor, and that just left the Sorting Hat with Kyra. She sat on the stool and waited for the hat to start talking. But when it didn't, Kyra was worried if she broke it or something. "Is everything alright up there?" Kyra whispered.

"Such an interesting mind you have there, vampire. Its familiar." The Sorting Hat told her. "It's very familiar."

"_Let's just hope if I put you in the same house, your memory will come back."_ He told her in her mind. _"Even if it isn't the happiest ones."_

"Gryffindor!"

"Marvelous!" Albus laughed as he clapped his hands. "Each vampire in the same house –the smartest and bravest. Now, each head of the house will explain to you what the rules are…"

Kyra tuned out of the headmaster's voice as she walked away from the stool and looked out in the window. The Sorting Hat knew something about her –he knows everything about her. _"Maybe he knows who I really am?"_ Kyra thought. But it didn't get the feeling she was having in her chest away when the hat mentioned that her human memories might not be happy.

"Kyra?" She turned around and saw that everyone in the room was looking at her. "Where you listening?"

"Uh, no sorry." Kyra admitted.

"I'll fill you in when we go hunt. Speaking of which, we better go now." Tristan said.

Kyra didn't say anything after –not even a good-bye as she opened the window door and jump off, ignoring Tristan's calls as she landed gracefully on the ground, running towards the main doors. She felt relieved as the night air hit her across the face and then, sprinted off to the Forbidden Forest. As she ran, she could hear through her super hearing, the sounds of creatures living in the dark forest as they ran along its edge.

As Kyra circled around Hagrid's hut, Tristan was not far from behind, taking his dear time. She darted in between trees and bushed, shutting down her conscious mind and slipping into hunting mode. Kyra crouched low to the ground, sniffing the air, and leapt into a tree branch hanging over her head. A light breeze ruffled the leaves and she caught the scent of her prey, deep in the heart of the dark forest.

Kyra grinned hungrily, a sight that would give the little first years nightmares, and sprang from the branch, somersaulting in the air and landing gracefully. She darted through the trees, not once stumbling or falling on the plants that blocked her away, and she soared gracefully over a fallen tree stump and skidded to a halt, fallen leaves spraying up around her. The deer was not far from –he was feeding. She raised her head, looking about in the dim light that filtered in through the foliage above her head, and smiled.

After Kyra finished with her food, she noticed that Tristan was already finished before she was as he stood against a large tree, staring at the bright stars in the dark sky. She sat next to him, also staring above and decides to lie down to get a better view. "I never really understood why people like looking at the stars." She said.

"Because it's a beautiful sight," Tristan said and turned his head but gasped at the sight he saw before him. Kyra's dark wavy brown spread out on the grass like the lake, her pale olive skin, and golden eyes shine under the night sky. She looked like goddess, tempting the mortal of their sins. "It is a beautiful sight." He said.

Kyra turned her head and saw Tristan staring at her, the way he was looking at her made her feel uncomfortable and if she could blush, she would right now. But she began to notice Tristan's violet eyes turn pitch black. "Tristan, your eyes…" Kyra whispered.

Tristan turned quickly away as he tried to calm the animal inside down. "I'm fine. I'm just –I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Tristan chuckled at Kyra's kindness. "Yes, I'm sure."

"The Sorting Hat said something to me." Kyra told him and Tristan turned to look at her, his violet eyes finally returning. "He said if I go back to the house I came from, maybe my memories will return. Even if they aren't the happiest ones. Do you know what that means?"

Tristan didn't say anything but he just shook his head.

"It means I must have been a student here –a witch." Kyra said, smiling. "Maybe, my memories will return."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I can feel it." Kyra said. "I _know_ that my life will forever change in this place."


	6. Got a Secret?

**Chapter 6**

**"_Nobody speaks the truth when there's something they must have."_**

**-Elizabeth Bowen (1899 - 1973)**

"It means I must have been a student here –a witch." Kyra said, smiling. "Maybe, my memories will return."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I can feel it." Kyra said. "I _know_ that my life will forever change in this place."

Tristan didn't say anything as he stood up and walked away. "Tristan, where are you going?" Kyra called out.

But he didn't reply back as he slowly walked farther away from her. Kyra lay there, confused on why her friend and mentor weren't speaking to her. This wasn't like Tristan. Tristan stopped walking as he reached the steps and turned around to see Kyra still lying on the grass, staring at the bright stars. _"Forgive me, Kyra."_ Tristan thought as he turned around and super-speeded back to the school.

After staying outside for a while, Kyra walked back to the campus, passing the vampires staying out for guard. The headmaster assigned a building just for the vampires in the school just like any other house. Kyra said the password and entered, only to find that the fireplace was still on. She walked up the stairs on her right side and opened her room, the walls painted of a red and orange with bookshelves and a closet.

"Home sweet home," Kyra smiled.

She stripped off her uniform and placed it on the chair so she doesn't forget to put it on the next morning. Kyra opened the bathroom door and shocked to see everything was white. The vampire splashed cold water on her face before staring at her reflection in the mirror above the sink but only to see half of her reflection. She never truly understood what that meant and she tried seeking answers from other vampires but even they didn't know after their years of being an immortal.

"_Beauty shouldn't be wasted on you,"_ Kyra clutched her hand with her free hand as she closed her eyes and something blurry –or was it somebody? Suddenly, Kyra dropped a towel with her free hand when she saw in the mirror a young woman's face bruised and beaten, her brown eyes staring at her for help. But when Kyra placed her hand against the cold glass, the person vanished leaving just Kyra's half reflection.

"Magic," Kyra scoffed as she closed the bathroom door behind her. She changed into a silk nightgown and climbed into bed, but before she closed the curtains.

* * *

The next morning, Kyra awoke from a poof noise, turned her head, and was surprise to see a house elf standing near by. Kyra smiled to herself, thinking of how the elf reminds her of a small human child. "Hello," Kyra said as she pulled the covers off her legs.

"Hello, miss. Master made you and your friends' the medicine." The elf said.

"Medicine? Is Professor Snape your master?" Kyra asked and the elf nodded. "Well, thank you and thank him for me as well."

The elf nodded and poof he vanished. Kyra held the vile of potions in her hand and wonder if they really work. "There's only one way to find out," Kyra said aloud.

After changing into her uniform and fixing her hair, Kyra walked out of her room and found Tristan waiting for her downstairs. She had to admit, he looked handsome in the uniform. However, Kyra stopped walking when she noticed something different about him. "Tristan, your eyes -!"

Tristan chuckled at her reaction, "Professor Snape gave me an extra potion for my eyes. I have my human eyes back."

Kyra reached her hand out but decided against it, "A crystal blue. Well, you have beautiful eyes, Tristan Matthews."

"Thank you. I remember this was the color of my mother's eyes." Tristan said.

Kyra smiled back at him. "Ready to go to breakfast?"

"It's not like we have a choice."

The vampires ignored the whispering stares point at them as they sat next to the Golden Two and Ginny Weasley for breakfast. Kyra turned her head and smiled when she saw that other vampires have gotten along with the magical humans so far. Kyra looked up and noticed that Ron was staring at her like a stupid goldfish.

"What is it, Ron?" She asked.

"How can you even eat if technically you are…?"

Kyra leaned in the table and whispered, "Dead."

"It's not such a bad word, Mr. Weasley. As long as I keep a healthy diet on blood, my body functions normally like sleeping and eating." Kyra said as she held up the pumpkin juice. "But our bodies can survive without those things sometimes."

"But you're hiding something else, aren't you?" Harry said.

Tristan chuckled, "Very observant, Mr. Potter. The only way we can survive without the human functions is if we drink human blood."

"That's…disgusting." Ginny admitted.

And for the first time since they have known Kyra, she laughed. Harry and Ron jumped at the sound, mostly because it sounded so innocent but it reminded them of their lost friend. Harry shook his head as he looked away from Kyra, _"Hermione isn't here."_ Harry thought.

After breakfast was over, Ron, Harry, Tristan, and Kyra walked outside and down the steps for Care for Magical Creatures with Hagrid. As Tristan walked, he listened in on the animal's noises just in case if any were close, they wouldn't run away from the sight of him and Kyra. If they ran away, Kyra and Tristan would have to find some other food supply.

The seventh years circled around Hagrid's hut, waiting for the huge professor to get out of his small house. When Hagrid did get out, the students followed him deeper in the forest but he didn't take them too far, since he isn't really allow to. All of them sat on large logs surrounding the half giant. Kyra stared at the professor and felt the urge to speak and hug him but she shook that thought out, having no idea where that came from.

"Now, I want all of you to open your book to page…" Hagrid said, beginning his lesson.

However, Tristan Matthews wasn't paying attention to what Hagrid was saying. He was concentrating on the smell of blood near by. It wasn't human's blood but animal's blood and it wasn't too far from here. Tristan turned his head to see a figure hiding in the shadows of the trees. He snarled at the presence ruining his morning already.

"Now who can tell me…?" Hagrid asked, continuing his lesson.

Tristan turned his head to Kyra, who was paying attention to the half-giant professor. So, he took the opportunity to leave without anybody noticing, including Kyra. Tristan walked to a man around his late 20's, wearing dark jeans and a plaid blue shirt under his jacket. But he had a marked across his right brow –a scar from a knife.

"What are you doing here, Joseph?" Tristan growled.

"What do you think, my old friend?" Joseph said, staring at Kyra.

"Don't even think about it!" Tristan snarled as he pushed Joseph farther away into the shade.

Joseph laughed, "Relax, my old friend."

"Tell me why you are here or else I'll leave another scar on your other brow." Tristan threatened.

"I just came to leave Adam a message and decided to go hunting. You know, the animals here taste far more _delicious_ than those in the muggle world." Joseph answered, adding a little smirk. "How long were you hoping to keep this secret?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Tristan said. "If you excuse me, I have to get back to class."

"I have a question for you: why is the amazing and brooding Tristan Matthews keeping Kyra's true identity from her and the rest of the clan?" Joseph asked.

"Again, I have no idea what you are talking about."

But before Tristan could return to his classmates, Joseph pulled the teen vampire back as he wrapped his arm around his neck as if he was choking him. Tristan tried to fight him back but Joseph was older than he was. "You know who Kyra really was and I know because –remember I tasted her blood before."

"Why do you care?" Tristan snapped.

Joseph sighed as he loosens his grip on the teenager, "Because Kyra has a good heart –a kind heart. And she doesn't deserve any pain. How long do you honestly expect to keep this secret?"

"Forever?" Tristan answered him.

"And what about you, huh? Have you kept other secrets from Kyra about you? Other vampires will come for her and you know why."

"I know what they are going to do to her," Tristan whispered harshly. "That's why only my brother and I know the truth."

Tristan moved his eyes to Kyra, "I'm afraid to lose her."

Kyra turned around and saw that Tristan wasn't sitting next to her. She turned her head and saw Tristan speaking to Joseph, one of the older vampires, in the clan. _"What is he doing here?"_ She thought.

"You will if you don't tell her the truth." Joseph said to him before disappearing through the shadows.

Tristan groaned as he put his head against the tree and opened his eyes to see that Kyra was looking at him with a confused and angry look in her eyes. But he chose to look past that buy couldn't help but stare at her and couldn't do anything. But he knew he was doing one thing and it was staring at her: her dark wavy hair, her perfect olive skin, her lips, and the beautiful golden eyes.

Tristan snarled at himself as he turned his head away from thinking about Kyra like that. He couldn't be thinking of her like that! She was like a sister to him –a little sibling that he vowed to protect from any harm but this feeling he was having whenever he was around her. Tristan hasn't felt like this since his first love.

Kyra turned her head when Tristan sat back down just in time when Hagrid looked over to their side. She wanted to talk to him but knew that they couldn't talk in front of the students. When class was finally over, Kyra and Tristan walked behind Ron and Harry in the halls.

"What did Joseph want?" Kyra asked.

"Nothing important," He said to her but she could tell he was lying.

"Well, it's something important because of the way you were staring at me."

"And how was I staring at you?" Tristan asked, interested.

"You were staring at me like I was…" Kyra really didn't want to say anything but she got herself into a trap. "You were staring at me with this emotion in your eyes."

"What emotion?"

"I don't know." Kyra replied, honestly. "It was an emotion I've never seen before in your eyes and to be honest, it scared a little bit."

Tristan sighed sadly, "Well, I'm sorry if my stares frightened you Kyra. But my conservation with Joseph is private. And I don't have to tell you anything." Tristan said and walked faster away from an indignant vampire.


	7. Visions of the Future

**Chapter 7**

**"_That's the story of our life—men tell lies and women believe them."_**

**- Vladimir Voinovich (1932 - )**

Tristan sighed sadly, "Well, I'm sorry if my stares frightened you Kyra. But my conservation with Joseph is private. And I don't have to tell you anything." Tristan said and walked faster away from an indignant vampire.

The students were now in Professor Trelawney's class and sat with one partner in a small table. Tristan and Kyra sat next to each other but Kyra refused to look at Tristan, still hurt from his little speech he made. Kyra's golden eyes looked around the classroom of the magical stuff and the crystal balls.

"Now, we look into our future in the crystal balls." Professor Trelawney announced and Kyra fought the urge to laugh at her because of the way the professor sounded. "Take hold of your partner's hand and touch the crystal ball. There you will look into their future."

"She's obviously crazy." Kyra mumbled under her breathe.

"Give me your hand," Tristan ordered.

"Excuse me? Don't talk to me like that."

"And how should I talk to you, Kyra?" Tristan asked her, his eyes blazing with fury and annoyance. "Look, I am not in the mood for games. Just give me your bloody hand."

Kyra sighed as she gave him her hand in defeat, "Someone needs to hunting."

"I'm fine." Tristan snarled.

_He put his hand on the crystal ball and felt himself swimming through a light and suddenly, found himself in the Forbidden Forest. The air was like ice in the nighttime as he walked on the snow. The hair on the back of his neck was prickling, every nerve screaming. Something was wrong. Tristan continued walking, not knowing where he was going until he saw a slender figure of a girl standing in front of him, her hands clasped across her chest. _

_Tristan's eyes squinted at the sight in front of him, "Kyra?"_

_She stared at him, her face paler than usual, and her lips trembling. A spasm of terror gripped him when he saw how scared she look, something was wrong with Kyra. Tristan took a step forward just as she moved her hands away from her chest and held them out. There was blood on them. He looked at her shirt and saw blood but most importantly, he saw the wooden stake near her heart. _

_Tristan caught her with one arm as she sagged forward. He could feel the coldness of her body but the smell…it was the smell of blood. "Ky-Kyra, everything will be alright." He said to her. "Everything will be alright. You're going to be okay."_

_Her head titled back as her golden eyes began to change color and then, suddenly her whole appearance changed. Tristan's eyes widen because he was staring at the same person –the same person he saved two years ago. . _

Quickly, Tristan released his hold on Kyra's hand and jumped off his seat, away from the crystal ball and Kyra. Everyone the class turned their attention to the new student, whispering and wondering what is going on. Kyra got off her seat and walked towards Tristan, who seems to be in his own world, and placed her hand against his cheek.

Tristan awoke from his trance as he felt Kyra's touch against his cheek. "Tristan, what did you see?" She asked him, her golden eyes pleading for him to tell her.

"I –nothing. I saw nothing." Tristan said, daring not to look at her because the moment he does, he will see her lifeless eyes.

"Tristan –"

"Mr. Andrews, you are obliged to tell her what you saw in her future." Professor Trelawney told him.

Finally, Tristan lifted his head and look at her. Kyra jumped because for the first time, she believed she saw pain in his eyes. "Please Kyra, I'll tell you after class." Tristan said to her. Kyra didn't say anything because of the way he looked and the way he spoke to her, he sounded like he was almost pleading. Kyra didn't say anything but nodded her head.

"Alright, if everyone is done it is the next partner's turn." Professor Trelawney announced.

Kyra sat back down as she stared at the crystal ball and wondered if she could really see Tristan's future. But what would be his future? He's been a vampire for many years and nothing will really change for him. She looked up and saw Tristan's hand. "This is incredibly stupid," She mumbled and took his cold hand as she put her own hand on the crystal ball.

_A red hair beauty stood in the forest, her body shivering from the cold wind and she was crying, not because she was sad but fear. She was afraid. Cold lips brushed her neck so softly; killer's lips. His lips curl into a monstrous smile. "Do you want to hurt me?" She whispered. _

"_I want to kill you. I want to rip into your skin and fed on your blood, and feel you bleed to death." He said to her. He brought his nose to her neck as he inhaled her scent, her blood. "Just one taste." He lifted his eyes –his pitch black eyes of hunger and lust and then, his teeth sharpened and went straight down to her neck. _

Kyra released her hand from Tristan as she awakens from that horrid vision. She put her hands around her neck as if she could feel the teeth pressed against her skin. She reopened her eyes and stared at Tristan, giving her a questioning look. "I'll tell you after class once you tell me what you saw." Kyra said to him.

"What did you see in Harry's future, Ron?" Kyra asked the redhead.

"You-Know-Who," Ron whispered. "I saw him and Harry fighting."

"And what did Harry see?"

"Almost the same thing: Ron fighting against Death Eaters." Harry said. "I guess our lives are circling around the war."

"Um, we will catch up with you two later." Kyra said. "Tristan and I have to talk."

"Kyra –"

"We are going to talk whether you like or not!" Kyra snarled as she grabbed his arm and dragged him outside. It was odd to be in the sun without being burnt to death. Even though, they can do outside they have to stay in the shadows but being in the sun felt nice to Kyra. "What did you see?"

Tristan hesitated, wondering if he should tell or not. He couldn't even tell her what Joseph and he talked about. If he tells her the truth, Kyra will try to put her defensive up and not let anyone hurt her. "I saw you…" He stared down at Kyra and gasped on how beautiful she was in the sun. She was just as beautiful at night with the moonlight as the day with the sun.

"You saw me what?" Kyra asked, urging him to continue.

"I saw you with your mate!" Tristan blurted out, having no idea where that came out.

Kyra raised her eyebrow, "I was with a mate?"

"Uh, it thinks so –I hope so because you two were…intimidate." Tristan said.

"Are you sure?" Kyra asked, feeling that Tristan was hiding something else.

"Yes. Now, tell me what you saw." Tristan said as they walked slowly to their next class.

Kyra looked down on the ground, "I saw you…with a redhead girl –"

"Jealous?"

Kyra scowled at him as she hit the back of his head. "Don't be ridiculous. You fed on her."

"Excuse me?"

"I saw you drinking human blood and your eyes –like the night before, were black." Kyra explained. "Tristan, you spoke to her saying you wanted to kill her."

Tristan stared at her in disbelief. "No, that can't be."

"I saw what I saw. Don't call me a liar."

"Kyra, I've been able to control my urges for human blood since I was turned." Tristan said to her. "That can't be true."

"Well, it is Tristan. But I guess we just both have to make sure you don't go near any redhead girl besides Ginny Weasley." Kyra said. "Besides, you saw in my future that I will have a mate." Kyra reminded him.

"_And now, I wished I didn't say that lie."_ Tristan thought.

"But if it doesn't come true, then we don't have to worry about it."

"If you don't have a mate?" Tristan asked.

"No! About you feed on a human girl." Kyra snarled.

"Oh, right." Tristan said and they walked in silence but Tristan didn't mind he needed to think. His eyes turned slightly at Kyra's direction and quickly, saw with her covered with blood. Tristan shook his head.

"_Why didn't I just tell her the truth?" _Tristan thought.

**A/N: Please comment**


	8. Trust

**Chapter 8**

**"_Hope is necessary in every condition. The miseries of poverty, sickness, of captivity, would, without this comfort, be insupportable." _**

**- Samuel Johnson (1709 - 1784)**

"Oh, right." Tristan said and they walked in silence but Tristan didn't mind he needed to think. His eyes turned slightly at Kyra's direction and quickly, saw with her covered with blood. Tristan shook his head.

"_Why didn't I just tell her the truth?" _Tristan thought.

Finally, classes were over for the rest of the day and Kyra couldn't believe how much homework she already received that is due next week. She couldn't understand how these young wizards and witches could handle this workload. She put her book bag on her desk and lay down on her bed. She closed her eyes just for a moment: _"I want to kill you."_

Kyra gasped as she reopened her eyes and groaned. She couldn't get that stupid vision out of her head. She known Tristan for two years but is that enough? Is two year enough to know someone who you care about? Tristan never spoke of his life as a newborn or his human life that much. Sometimes if he does, she would see a spark of sorrow and melancholy in his eyes but it would be over soon when Tristan begins to talk about something else.

"Could you really hurt someone, Tristan?" Kyra asked aloud as she stared at the ceiling.

"Do you think I could?" She sat straight up and her golden eyes widen to see Tristan leaning against her door.

"What are you doing in here?" Kyra asked.

"I wanted to see how you were doing after your first day of being a student here." Tristan told her as he closed the door behind him but stayed near the wall. "Do you really think I could hurt a human?"

"No, I don't think you could hurt a human but –"

"But what, Kyra? There can be no buts if you trust me." His eyes lowered, staring at her. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course, I do trust you! But do you trust me?" Kyra asked.

Tristan's human eyes widen, "Why would you ask me a question like that?"

Kyra got off the bed and walked to Tristan as his eyes watched her hips move right to left –Tristan scowled at himself and look straight at Kyra's face. She was only inches away from him and it took a lot of control to make sure the animal in him stayed put. "Do you trust me?" She asked him again.

Kyra gasped as she felt Tristan's hands on her arms, holding them tightly but their eye contact never moving. He pulled her closer, so close it would look like Tristan was about to kiss her. "I…trust…you." Tristan said, slowly and pushed her away from himself. "I don't know why you ask me a question like that."

"Maybe because I don't really know you. You never spoke of your human life or your life as a newborn. Adam would tell me little things but…it's like he has to be careful with his choice of words as if he's afraid he will give something away. Something you don't want me to know." Kyra said. "Why won't you let me in?"

Tristan stiffens at those words. "Kyra, I am your mentor not your mate." He snarled. "I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kyra screamed and gasped once again when she felt Tristan's hands on her arms.

"It means you should mind your own business and leave my past _alone_!" Tristan snarled as pushed her hard back onto the bed and turned his back on her.

Kyra screamed as she threw her pillow at the closed door and fell back down on her bed. Her hands slowly turned into fists on her lap. She could the anger and fury in her dead veins. How dare Tristan speak to her like that? _"I am your mentor, not your mate._" His hurtful words echoed in her mind.

He never spoke to her like that_ "Never…"_ She thought sadly. Her golden eyes looked out to the window and saw the sunset hiding behind the tall trees of the forest. Tonight, she would do the homework she was assigned from the professors and think of what to do about Tristan tomorrow morning.

* * *

"Damn it!" Tristan screamed as he slammed his bedroom door behind him. He threw his book bag straight to the wall.

The door opened and entered Adam, "Tristan, why are you –what's wrong?"

"Kyra! What's wrong is Kyra! She's such an –she's…she makes me so…."

"Angry?" Adam guessed.

"Infuriated! Livid! Enrage!" Tristan screamed.

Adam sighed as he sat down on the chair watching his younger brother, waking back and forth in the room, fuming. "What happened? Did you upset her?"

Tristan whirled around, "_I _upset _her_? She actually thought that I could hurt someone."

"Wait, I don't understand. How about you start from the beginning so I can help you." Adam told him.

Tristan sighed as he leaned his head against the wall, closing his eyes. As a human, it uses to help him control his emotions and put him in order but now that he was living dead, he didn't need it to breathe. But it did help with his anger running his dead veins. "Never mind, I just…I need to be alone right now, brother."

"Tristan –"

"Just…go." Tristan ordered, not bothering to look at his brother.

When he heard the door close, Tristan turned around and stood in the mirror in front of him. His crystal blue eyes slowly disappearing, the only thing that reminded him of his human life besides his brother. Finally, his violet eyes reappeared, showing his monstrous half. Tristan moved away from the mirror as he sat on the edge of his bed, needing to think. Why would Kyra question him? Did she really think he would kill an innocent? Does she really question their friendship?

"_Of course, I do trust you! But do you trust me?"_

"_I don't really know you."_

"_I don't really know you. I don't really know you. Know you…know you…"_ Kyra's voice echoed in Tristan's head as he put his hands on his head.

"You can't know me, Kyra." Tristan mumbled. "I'm afraid what happens if you do."

"_Have you kept other secrets from Kyra about you? Other vampires will come for her and you know why." _

"Damn it!" Tristan screamed as he punched his thighs in fury.

"_Kyra, I am your mentor not your mate. I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you."_

"If I tell you the truth Kyra, I will lose you…forever." Tristan whispered. "And I can't have that. I _won't_ have that."

* * *

Adam knocked on the door but there was no reply inside and he began to worry so he opened the door, only to find Kyra fast asleep on the bed with piles of books and paperwork on top of her. He chuckled at the sight and wished he had a camera with him. Instead, he closed the books, put the paperwork away onto her desk, and held her as he removed the sheets on the bed and put them over her body.

"Adam?" Kyra's voice whispered when she opened her eyes and saw his topaz eyes. "What are you doing here?" She asked, sitting back up.

"I wanted to see how you were doing." He told her as he sat on the edge of the bed.

She scoffed as she crossed her arms, "Let me guess, you spoke to your little brother."

"Not really, actually. He made angry noises." Adam chuckled sadly. "What happened between you two?"

"In Professor Trelawney's class, each student gets to see a vision of their partner's future through a crystal ball." Kyra began. "Tristan was my partner and I saw something horrifying and terrible." She looked up at Adam's topaz eyes and saw confusion in them. She didn't want to continue but she had to because Adam has the right to know. After all, he is the brother and the leader of their clan. "I saw Tristan killing a human."

Adam stared at Kyra shocked. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I saw her…she looked so scared and the way Tristan spoke –"

"What did he say?" Adam asked.

"I want to kill you. I want to rip into your skin and fed on your blood, and feel you bleed to death." Kyra quoted. "When I saw what I saw, I couldn't believe because Tristan would never harm a human or feed on one. I don't understand this vision."

"And that is why my brother is upset? Because of a vision?" Adam questioned.

"Yes and no." Kyra replied. "He and I got into an argument on trust. I told him I trust him and…"

"Kyra, please tell me you didn't ask him if he trusts you." Adam begged but he saw the look in her eye. "Kyra! My brother trusts you with all of his heart –his dead heart but that isn't the point. Tristan…he's –you have to understand by now, after all these years, that he can't…he doesn't want to get too close to anybody."

"Why, though?" Kyra asked, pulling her knees closer to her chest.

Adam sighed sadly, as he stared at the young vampire in front of him. "That is a different story for a different time, my youngling."

"Adam, why do you always do this?" Kyra yelled.

"Do what?"

"Make me…want to know more about Tristan. I feel as though he's hiding so many secrets and I can see what it's doing to him."

Adam raised his eyebrow, "Do you now?"

"Yes. I can see through his eyes and he hides it pretty well but…when I saw him talking to Joseph, there was an emotion I saw that I never seen in him before." Kyra said to him as she remembers the look he was giving to her that morning. "If he tells me little pieces of his life, then I'm alright with that."

Adam sighed, "Sleep Kyra. You have another day pretending to be a witch tomorrow."

"But –"

"Good night," Adam said as he closed the door behind him.

Kyra sighed as she fell back onto the sleep, her eyes slowly falling to sleep. "I will figure out who you really are, Tristan Matthews. And I won't give up." She whispered and finally, drifted to sleep.

**A/N: Please comment and let me know what you think about this chapter. **


	9. Ignorance

**Chapter 9**

**"_I feel the capacity to care is the thin which gives life in its deepest significance."_**

**- Pablo Casals**

Kyra sighed as she fell back onto the sleep, her eyes slowly falling to sleep. "I will figure out who you really are, Tristan Matthews. And I won't give up." She whispered and finally, drifted to sleep.

Days have gone by since that incident between Tristan and Kyra, since that day Tristan began to ignore her. And it bothered her. She tried speaking to him during classes but she would either be shushed by a professor or he won't respond. Weeks have gone by and during their classes, when they're forced to sit next to each other, it became even harder. Kyra felt like it was an itch she had to scratch. She even tried talking to him in their house dorms but he would shut her down like she was nothing.

Kyra didn't know why Tristan was doing to this to her or why the way it was affecting her. She never cared for anyone before besides the clan but Adam and Tristan were the only people she knew and could trust with her life. After all, she has no memories of who she is and the Matthew brothers are always there for her. Right now, only one of them Adam told her that he would try to talk to his brother and persuade him. But nothing changed or something did happen but Adam won't tell her.

"Kyra?" She turned her head around and saw Ginny Weasley walking to her. Kyra decided to skip lunch and go to the library but couldn't concentrate on the books, so she sat on the edge of the window, staring outside. The redhead girl sat down on the nearest chair, looking at the vampire. "Is everything alright?"

"Why would you ask me that?" Kyra questioned.

"Well, for the past few weeks you and Tristan haven't been speaking." Ginny replied. "I can tell each day that you want to talk to him but he won't talk to you."

"He just ignores me!" Kyra said. "He will talk to everyone else but me."

"What happened between you two?"

"We had a little disagreement a few weeks ago and…I didn't really think it would lead to him ignoring me like I was nothing." Kyra admitted.

"Boys are…unfortunately boys." Ginny said.

Kyra chuckled as she stared at the young witch and the longer she stared at her, the longer she felt like she knew her. Kyra shook that thought out of her head, how could she know a witch? "If he won't talk to me, then I'll stop trying. If that is what he wants, then I will stop."

"And let him win?"

"This isn't a game, Ginny. I will not let Tristan Matthews make me so fragile and vulnerable just because he is disregarding me. I am stronger than that. If he wants to plays this game, then he wins because I don't care. He is then no longer my friend."

"_I am your mentor not your mate. I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you."_

"And mentor." Kyra finished.

Kyra gasped when she felt something touch her hand and saw another hand on top of her own. She looked up and saw Ginny giving her a gentle smile. _"She's comforting me?" _Kyra thought, amazed. _"Why would she console a vampire?"_

"You can eat with me for now if Harry and Ron are too busy with Tristan." Ginny told her as she released her hand and stood up. "Come on, lunch is almost over and we still have classes."

"Ginny," She turned around and stared at the vampire. "Thank you."

Ginny shrugged, "We girls have to stick together. Beside, it's what friends do."

"Friends…" Kyra whispered. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

"I just don't know why you won't talk to her." Harry said as he and Tristan walked together in the halls. Ron was behind them with Lavender as the two lovebirds talked.

"Who?"

Harry rolled his emerald eyes, "Oh, I don't know. She has dark brown hair and beautiful golden eyes and oh yeah, she's also a vampire like you."

"My business with Kyra is my business." Tristan replied.

"Well, you two are supposed to be our guardians during the day to protect me and Ron." Harry reminded him. "And you two aren't speaking to each other at all unless you have to for class. I can tell that Kyra is getting annoyed and tired of your attitude."

"What attitude?"

"You are acting like a boyfriend that wants to be apart from his girlfriend so he has time to think before breaking up with her." Harry said. "It's rather sickening to watch."

Tristan rolled his eyes, "I am not Kyra's mate."

"But you are her friend. Aren't you her sire or something?" Harry questioned and noticed that the vampire stayed quiet. Harry was getting somewhere. "She cares about you. Trust me; I've been through the whole silent treatment before."

"Really? With who?" Tristan asked, interested.

"Ron and Her –Hermione." Harry said. It's been a while since he said her name and it still hurts whenever he mentions his best friend. "They will get into these crazy and stupid fights and it's usually Ron that starts it and hurts Hermione."

"How did they…console each other?" Tristan asked.

"I tell Ron that Hermione is always right and shouldn't hurt her feelings because it's insensitive. And that we're best friends –friends shouldn't fight." Harry said.

"So Ron would apologize first?"

Harry shrugged, "Sometimes. But it gets on Hermione's nerves if he doesn't because well, she's always right." Harry grinned.

"You miss her, don't you?" Tristan asked, seeing the smile on the young boy when he mentions his missing friend.

"Of course I do. It's strange not having her with us in school or during the summer. It's like…her presence isn't lingering with us anymore. But now…Her presence is lingering here –in Hogwarts I mean." Harry explained. "I don't know I mean I feel like Hermione is here with us but I don't know where."

Tristan nodded his head and didn't say anything more as they continued walking to their potions class. Tristan stopped in his tracks when he saw Kyra walking besides Ginny as they walked across the grass and straight to the hallway. Kyra turned her head and stared at Tristan for a millisecond then turned her attention back at Ginny. He scowled at himself for even looking at her.

"Tristan, you alright mate?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine," He said, clenching his fists and walked faster to their Potions class.

* * *

Tristan wanted to kill their professor. He knew that Professor Snape was a decent man for giving the vampire potions to survive but he didn't realize how cruel he was. For weeks, Tristan watched as Snape traumatized the students even though, they are seventh years, and they are still frightened of the Slytherin Professor. He wanted to kill the professor because they were making potions and the different smells in the room was killing him.

Tristan's hand clenched the desk as if his life depended on it because if he let go, he was afraid what he will do next. However, in this class, Tristan was partnered Seamus while Kyra was with Neville. As an act of weakness, Tristan turned his head to see how the two-year vampire was doing. He could see she wasn't doing well either. Her golden eyes disappeared as the form of black took its place.

"Here," Seamus said as he handed him a spoon. "You have to spin the potion."

Tristan stared at the spoon and saw it was silver. He chocked on his laughter and stared at the professor, whose attention was on the paperwork on his desk. Yep, Tristan wanted to kill Professor Snape. "Um, how about you do that and I'll be right back. I have to ask a question to Snape."

Tristan walked away before Seamus could open his mouth. Severus Snape lifted his eyes and wanted to scowl at the student that wasn't working on the potion and saw it was the vampire Tristan Matthews. His crystal blue eyes were gone and pitch black took its form. "How can I help you, Mr. Matthews?" He asked.

"Are you dim-witted or what?" Tristan snarled.

"Excuse me?" Snape snarled back, but his voice low so his students wouldn't hear.

"You could've given us a warning if you were going to make potions."

"This is a potion class, Mr. Matthews." Snape reminded him.

"Do you really want us to blow our cover?" Tristan asked him. "The potions, the smell, the silver –we can't handle this any longer."

"You should've thought of that before you took this job, Mr. Matthews."

Tristan smirked, "Just sleep with one eye open."

Suddenly, a scream filled the room and Tristan whirled around to see Kyra holding onto the table, trying not to fall. Snape and Tristan ran straight to Neville and Kyra's table. "What happened?" Professor Snape yelled.

"I –I don't know. I wasn't looking but it looks like she burned herself." Neville said.

Professor Snape opened Kyra's right hand and saw the burn marks across the hand like fire touched her. "Mr. Matthews, take Kyra to the Hospital Wing now."

"But I'm –"

"Go!" Snape yelled, interrupting Kyra.

Tristan took his and Kyra's schoolbag and walked with her in the hallway. He turned his head and saw that the mark was still there. "Nothing is going to make it better." Kyra said.

"I know. That's why we're going to the forest."

"What?"

"You need to feed in order for that to heal," Tristan told her. "How can you be so completely stupid?"

"Pardon me?"

"It was silver, Kyra! You know that."

"I wasn't paying attention." Kyra mumbled.

"So you turned your attention on my conservation with Snape and –"

"Oh please! Get over yourself." Kyra interrupted and turned around to face him. "I wasn't attentive because I was having a flashback, not focusing on your stupid little conservation with that greasy git. My life doesn't have to be surrounded by the likes of you."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Tristan yelled.

"Figure it out." Kyra said as she took her schoolbag from him and walked down to the forest.

**A/N: Comment and let me know you thinK!**


	10. Beauty in the Lake

**Chapter 10**

"Oh please! Get over yourself." Kyra interrupted and turned around to face him. "I wasn't attentive because I was having a flashback, not focusing on your stupid little conservation with that greasy git. My life doesn't have to be surrounded by the likes of you."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Tristan yelled.

"Figure it out." Kyra said as she took her schoolbag from him and walked down to the forest.

Tristan stood there as he watched Kyra walked alone to the Forbidden Forest, still shock by the way she spoke to him. She usually does that when she's angry and that was when Tristan realized, he did hurt her by ignoring her. Tristan turned around and walked in the hallways, not bothering to return to his Potion class.

"Tristan, what are you doing here?" Adam asked as he sat in the shadows reading a book. "Shouldn't you be in class with Harry and Ron?"

"Kyra –she touched a silver spoon and Snape told me to take her out before our secret was out." Tristan explained. "I tried to take her to the forest myself but she didn't want that."

"Let me guess, she yelled at you." Adam said, smirking at his little brother. "You deserve it."  
"Pardon me?"

"Tristan, for weeks Kyra constantly asks me why you're ignoring and truth is told, I don't know either. I thought out of all those silly little arguments you have with Kyra, _this _had to be the one that you can't get over." Adam yelled at him, slamming his book close. "Why are you being so stubborn?"

"That night when Kyra and I had that argument, it made me open my eyes and see –the closer I get to Kyra, the more danger she is in. Our enemies will –I can't let them hurt her." Tristan explained. "I can't let Kyra know who I am."

Adam sighed, "But she does know you."

"But not of my past –_our _past." Tristan corrected.

"Tristan, Kyra is in danger every day because she is with us or not. You and I both know who she really is."

"Don't forget Joseph knows as well." Tristan mumbled angrily.

"You can't let the past run your life, Tristan. And you can't let it affect you like this."

"Or else what?"

"Or else you will lose everyone you ever cared for including Kyra."

"But she's –Kyra is…" Tristan groaned as he hit the front of his forehead on the wall.

"Kyra is one of the kind," Adam finished for him, smiling. "Do you have any other classes after Potions?"

"No, Ron and Harry have Quidditch." Tristan mumbled. "Why?"

"I believe right now would be a good opportunity to apologize to a certain young lady." Adam said as he reopened his book. "Go now little brother or else I will force you. Let's face it, I am older, and there is no way you can beat me."

Adam lifted his eyes and saw his little brother nowhere but the book bag he left in the living room. Adam rolled his eyes and chuckled as he continued reading.

* * *

"Harry, Ron!" Both teenagers turned around and saw Tristan running up to him. They were about to head to the Great Hall for dinner. "Have you seen Kyra anywhere?" he asked them.

"Uh, no. Did you lose her or something?" Ron asked.

Tristan snarled at the redhead. "I couldn't find her in the forest and Hagrid said he hasn't seen her anywhere."

"Have you checked the library?" asked Harry.

"Yes –no one has seen her." Tristan said and ran his fingers through his dark hair. He shouldn't be panicking because he can't find Kyra. "She has to be somewhere in this gigantic school."

"Do you want us to help?" Harry asked.

"Yes, please and ask Ginny as well. If I heard right, Ginny and Kyra have become close friends." Tristan said and walked away.

Both boys entered the Great Hall and spotted the youngest Weasley. "Ginny, have you seen Kyra?" Harry asked.

"No, I haven't. Why?" She asked.

"Come with us." Harry ordered.

All three of the Gryffindors went down to Hagrid's cabin and split into two groups: Hagrid, Ginny, Ron, and Harry. Meanwhile, Tristan took a different route in the scented and warm night, with a streak of gold and amethyst still lingering in the sky. He didn't understand what's going on. He watched Kyra walk into the Forbidden Forest with his own eyes, did something happen to her while hunting? Was she hurt?

"What do you think happened to her?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. Tristan said she was walking down to hunt after what happened in Potions." Harry explained. "What would happen to a vampire while hunting?"

"Probably meeting with other magical creatures," Ron replied and moaned. "We should've listened to Hagrid more in his classes."

Harry chuckled and continued walking with their wands as their light in the darkness. However, Harry soon stopped when he noticed the streak of gold in the sky and remembers seeing that somewhere –"I think I know where Kyra is!" Harry yelled as he ran straight ahead of him.

"Hey, wait for me!" Ron yelled as he ran after his best friend.

Both teenagers halted in their steps when they arrived at lake but saw no one there. "What? Is Kyra supposed to be here?"

"Yeah, I mean I had a dream just like this night and a girl was in the lake. It was Kyra." Harry said to him.

"Are you sure?"

"How many girls do you know that has golden eyes?" Harry questioned and didn't wait for an answer. "Anyways, in my dream, I saw that she was hurt badly. So she has to be here if she doesn't want to be covered with blood."

"Alright, you stay here and I'll go find Hagrid and Ginny." Ron said. "We don't know if she is hurt, though Harry."

"I know Ron but it's worth a shot." Harry said to him. "Go, I'll be fine."

"You found her?" Both boys jumped at Tristan's sudden presence.

"Harry had a dream of this night and figured Kyra would be here." Ron explained to the vampire.

"Are you sure?" Tristan asked and Harry nodded. "Both of you go find Hagrid and Ginny. I'll stay here."

"But –"

"I am the reason Kyra is upset and I wouldn't blame her. I should be here." Tristan explained. Both boys nodded, not really wanting to argue with a vampire that looked like he was ready to explode with anger.

After Harry and Ron left, Tristan sat down on the grass, waiting and hoping the Boy-Who-Live was telling the truth about his dream. He groaned, putting his hands in front of his face, not sure what to say to Kyra. He didn't even know what to say to her the day after their little disagreement. Tristan thought that ignoring her would be the best thing for her. But it wasn't, for either of them. Those few weeks for him were horrible and hard for him not to talk to her because it made him realize how little friends he had.

"_You are her friend." _

"_I am not Kyra's mate." _

"_She cares about you."_

"_Damn it, Kyra. Where the hell are you?"_ Tristan thought as he stood back up and decided to walk around. The school had a big lake.

Tristan walked around the area, hearing the magical creatures hissing and other noises, he smiled knowing they won't do anything to him because he was a vampire. He could easily crush them and drink their blood. And he would because he doesn't drink human blood. Tristan shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking about food right now. Suddenly, he caught something in the corner of his eye.

A girl was standing in the shadow edge of the lake, half of her body in the water. She had her bare back to him and her dark brown hair fell into a loose veil to her waist. As Tristan watched, she bent to the water, dipped her arms in it, and immediately saw blood on her body. With one arm, she pulled back the mass of her hair, while with the other she rubbed her neck, her shoulders, her narrow back…

Then, his eyes growing accustomed to the dusk, he saw that the girl in the lake was dedicatedly washing herself. And as soon as he saw a bite mark on her wrist, he knew who she was. Chivalry now ordered that Tristan should turn and move silently away. Instead, he stepped back behind a tree and waited.

Kyra finished washing now, twisted her hair into a knot high on her head, and began walking slowly deeper into the water. She swam easily and silent across the beautiful water. Tristan caught her delight, her oneness with the dark water and night. She was different than any other female he ever met.

"_What's the matter with me?"_ Tristan thought as he leaned his back against the tree, trying everything in his power not to turn around and see Kyra in the water again. _"Kyra isn't a teenager anymore. She's a woman…a beautiful woman." _

Tristan took a deep fake breath and turned around but his eyes widen when he saw that Kyra wasn't in the lake and her clothes weren't on the ground. "Where is she?" Tristan whispered. Suddenly, a force knocked him down and rolled him over on the ground. Something was on top of him.

Somebody was on top of him.

He opened his eyes and saw a stunning pair of golden eyes matching the beautiful sky.


	11. Forgivness

**Chapter 11**

**"_Love, by reason of its passion, destroys the in between which relates us to and separates us from the other."_**

**-Hannah Arendt (1906 - 1975)**

Tristan took a deep fake breath and turned around but his eyes widen when he saw that Kyra wasn't in the lake and her clothes weren't on the ground. "Where is she?" Tristan whispered. Suddenly, a force knocked him down and rolled him over on the ground. Something was on top of him.

Somebody was on top of him.

He opened his eyes and saw a stunning pair of golden eyes matching the beautiful sky.

"Tristan, what the bloody hell?" Kyra's voice yelled setting him out of the trance he was in.

"Kyra…um, hello."

Kyra's golden eyes looked Tristan down. "You were watching me, weren't you?"

"Watching you doing what?"

"Don't play innocent with me, Tristan. You were watching me naked in the lake." Kyra said to him, her nails pinning through his skin. "What do you want?"

"Well, first off, I want you off of me." Tristan pointed out and saw how close Kyra's face was to his own.

Slowly, Kyra stood up and took a couple of steps away from Tristan as he stood up. He noticed that Kyra wasn't wearing her uniform; she was wearing tight jeans and a black long sleeve hoodie. Then, he remembered Kyra's back…her naked, wet back – "What happened to your uniform?" Tristan asked, taking his eyes off Kyra.

"After you left, I went back to my room to get extra clothes just in case I get blood on my uniform. I don't want people to get the wrong impression of me." Kyra mocked. "But I did get blood on my uniform…"

He whirled around, finally looking at her. "Kyra, what happened?"

"A newborn attacked me." Kyra said simply. "I don't know what happened. I was finishing my meal then suddenly; something attacked me and tried to stab me."

"Where's the body?"

"Burned to ashes." Kyra replied. "Don't worry, there's no evidence left."

"Do you know why this newborn attacked you?"

"I asked him but he didn't give me an answer. He knew I was going to kill him, though. Anyways, I had to burn my uniform because he manages to bleed me for a while. It looks like I have to ask the headmaster for a new –"

"Kyra, shut up." Tristan interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Kyra asked amazed what he just said to her.

Tristan opened his mouth to explain, then closed it, shut his eyes thinking what to say, and reopened them again as he stared at Kyra, who stood silent and watching him. He shook his head and strode to her, burying his hands in her hair, pulling her closer, and crashing his lips on her forehead. Kyra stood there surprise and not sure what to do.

"_Did he just kiss me?"_ Kyra thought and could feel his forehead on top of hers, his hands not letting go of her hair.

"I thought I'd lost you," Tristan whispered.

"Lost me?" Kyra whispered back and felt strange as how close Tristan was being with her, physically and mentally. His hands released her hair and pulled her closer in his arms, embracing her. "Tristan, what are you doing?" She whispered, her arms hanging out, not sure what to do.

"I thought you left me." Tristan muffled in her hair and held her even tighter. "I was being a complete idiot and should've never yelled at you like that."

"Um…can you let me go?" Kyra asked in a whisper and pushed herself away from Tristan. "Why are you apologizing to me now? For weeks, I've been trying to get you to talk to me. And now, when you find me naked in the lake, you decided to talk."

"It's not like that, Kyra. I…Adam finally got some sense in me and I wanted to talk to you but I couldn't find you in the forest or anywhere in the school. Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hagrid are still searching for you in this forest." Tristan explained. "I apologize for being an arrogant ass to you."

"I, uh…wow." Kyra said. She couldn't believe that Tristan was actually apologizing to her like this. "But what else are you sorry for? I know there's something else you need to grovel."

"Grovel," Tristan whispered, adding a smile on his lips. "I'm sorry for yelling at you like you meant nothing to me. But Kyra, you are my friend –probably my best friend, which is sad after all this years being a dead human. I never get too close with anybody besides Adam because of my past."

"A past you don't trust me to talk about." Kyra reminded him.

"A past that I'm afraid for you to hear from somebody other than me" Tristan said, correcting Kyra. "I am scared that you'll learn the false accusations made against me and not the truth."

"Oh, I see ya found her!" Hagrid's voice yelled from across. The three young wizards stood besides the half-giant professor.

Tristan chuckled, "Come on, let's go."

* * *

The young students managed to return to their dorms without being caught and Tristan was glad because he didn't know what to say to Flinch. Kyra sat across the firewood, feeling its heat and saw it was only eight-thirty at night. She turned her head and saw Tristan pouring blood in their cups. She touched her forehead as if she could still feel the lingering kiss Tristan gave her.

"Here," Tristan said as he handed her a cup. "You might need it after that fight with the newborn."

"Thank you," Kyra whispered.

"What I don't understand is why a newborn would attack you in the Forbidden Forest? Especially since it's near a school of young wizards and witches." Tristan said.

"I don't know."

"Kyra, are you alright?" Tristan asked her.

"Why did you kiss me?" Kyra blurted out.

Tristan turned to Kyra then at the fire, trying to find the right answer. But he couldn't because he didn't even know why he kissed her. Tristan looked around and noticed that they were alone in the living room. The night guards already left for their duties and everyone else were in their rooms with their own mates.

"I…I was worried about you." Tristan finally said, saying his words carefully.

"Why?" She asked and he snapped his head in her direction.

"Why?" He echoed and looked back at the dancing flames. "I…I don't know. I…feel very protective of you, Kyra. I always was since my brother and I first found you. But I have to be honest about something, I thought ignoring you and being away from you would be…helpful."

"Helpful? How is ignoring me for weeks being helpful?" Kyra asked him.

"Like I said before, I didn't want you to know about my past. And I thought not being around you would…make me not think that because of my past, you might get in danger." Tristan told her. "But during these past few weeks, I've realized that you are more than a pupil to me."

"Pupil…" Kyra whispered. "So you're still my mentor and not my mate?"

Tristan stiffened, remembering what he said to her that night. "I'm sorry about that but please let me continue. These weeks, it made me…anxious…to be away from you and not talk to you. You are my best friend and right now, the only person I can trust. I…care about you, Kyra. More than you'll ever know."

Kyra observed him as he stayed focused on the flames in front of him and knew that he carried around a lot of weight on his shoulders for who he is: the younger brother of the leader of their clan and everyone expected him to be like Adam. But there was more weight because he had to hide his past away –he probably has nobody to talk to about it besides Adam.

Hesitantly, she took hold of his cold hand and felt him jump surprise but he didn't let go of the grasp. "You can talk to me, you know." She replied, softly. "Waking up with no memory of who I am in the middle of the night at a park…one of the best things that happened to me since was meeting you and becoming your friend."

Tristan looked down at their united hands and something inside of him to seemed to argue –whether to tell her something else or not. "I'm used not to talk to anyone besides my brother." He told her, barley above a whisper.

"I know," She replied, her voice just as soft.

Tristan lifted his head and Kyra did the same thing, gold looking at violet. "And I'm not used to trusting anyone."

"I thought you said you trust me." Kyra asked, bewildered.

"I'm beginning to," He smiled, as Kyra couldn't help falling into those violet eyes of his.

**A/N: Please, please comment!**


	12. A Memory

**Chapter 12**

**"_The life of the dead is the placed in the memory of the living."_**

**- Cicero**

Tristan looked down at their united hands and something inside of him to seemed to argue –whether to tell her something else or not. "I'm used not to talk to anyone besides my brother." He told her, barley above a whisper.

"I know," She replied, her voice just as soft.

Tristan lifted his head and Kyra did the same thing, gold looking at violet. "And I'm not used to trusting anyone."

"I thought you said you trust me." Kyra asked, bewildered.

"I'm beginning to," He smiled, as Kyra couldn't help falling into those violet eyes of his.

"It's getting late." Kyra whispered. "I don't want the night guards catching us and making our lives a living hell the next couple of months."

"Too late," Tristan smiled. "They've been making fun of us ever since you were turned."

Kyra turned her head as she stepped on the stairs and smiled, "Good night, Tristan."

He watched her disappear into the shadows as she walked up the steps. "Good night." He whispered, not realizing she heard him.

* * *

Kyra lay in bed, wide-awake, it was now almost six-thirty in the morning, and her classes with the boys won't start in a half-hour. And she didn't want to go the Great Hall for breakfast. After the talk between her and Tristan, they became friends again and she was happy now about that. But why couldn't she fall asleep once she reached her bedroom? Why can't she close her eyes and be in peace? _"Because of what happened in the forest"_ –before she killed the vampire and what he said to her.

"_As long as you have each Matthew by your side, you're doom."_ His voice echoed in her mind. _"Be smart and get out before trouble __**truly **__finds you." _

Kyra groaned as she sat up straight and walked to her window, staring at the orange and yellow outside. _"What does he mean? Should I really question Tristan or wait for him to tell me the truth?"_ She ran her fingers through her head, confused about everything that has been happening since they arrived in Hogwarts. .

Suddenly, a painful headache hit her as she bent her head down and felt the room moving as she was starting to get dizzy. Kyra closed her eyes as the pain increased. It was agonizing to feel the headache while experiencing the emotions that were there. At one moment, she felt depressed then it became fear and sorrow.

She saw a blur image of a mask in front of her, _"Not so bright are you, Mudblood?"_ A voice sneered at her. Kyra felt this man moving around her and she could see her own hands pushing him away and screaming at him. She could feel the fear rising in her body.

Then, everything went black.

Kyra rubbed her eyes as she opened them seeing everything was clearer now. The pain she felt was now gone, replaced with relief. It was another memory she had, a clearer one. It was better than the other flashbacks she received over the years. But she looked down at her hands, wondering what else she was trying to do to that mystery man with hatred in his voice.

Kyra heard distance footsteps approaching to her door and waited for the knock. "Come in," She announced and turned around to see Tristan already in his uniform. But when he saw her, he looked away completely. "Tristan?"

"Um, you're still in you're…" He said and she looked down to see that she was still in her nightgown.

"Oh, for goodness sakes Tristan." She scowled as she grabbed her uniform and went to her bathroom. She left the door half-open open. "Why are you here?"

"I was worried when you didn't arrive for breakfast." He told her.

"I had trouble sleeping and didn't want to be surrounding by annoying and bickering students." Kyra complained. "I'm sorry if I worried you."

Tristan turned around when he finally saw Kyra in her uniform and watched her brushed her long hair. "The truth is before you came, I had a flashback."

His eyes widen, "You did? What did you see?"

"I didn't really see anything –everything was a blur and I felt these emotions." Kyra said and looked up at the mirror, staring at Tristan's reaction and it was in the same shock expression. She ignored it and continuing on brushing her hair. "These emotions…I felt scared and sad. But I don't know why. Then, I saw this man with a mask on top of me and I think I was pushing him off but I'm not sure."

She looked up again at the mirror and saw Tristan looking down on the ground, his hands curled up into fists. Kyra put the brush down and walked towards him, but he didn't seem to notice her presence. "Tristan?" He didn't move. She put her hands on his clutched ones and looked up to see his human eyes looking at her in astonishment like he couldn't believe she was touching him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Tristan Anthony Matthews –"

"I knew I should've never told you my middle name," He groaned. "Alright, I'll tell you. The thought of you getting hurt by a man…enrages me."

"Why?"

Tristan looked at her again with shock and Kyra wanted to slap him so badly because it was beginning to annoy her. "Didn't you hear me last night correctly how important you are to me? If a human, a wizard, hell even if a vampire lays a hand on you without your permission I will kill him in a second."

For some reason, Kyra shudder knowing he was serious. "I believe you." She whispered and released her hands from his touch. She walked away and grabbed her school bag. "Um, we should probably meet Harry and Ron at their class."

"Kyra, did you take your potion?" Tristan's voice interrupted her when she was about to step out of the room.

She turned around, grabbed the potion in Tristan's hand, and saw he was smiling at her. "Shut up."

* * *

Adam loved the mornings. As a vampire, he should hate the daylight but he never did. When he was human, he remembered waking up to the smell of delicious food or flowers in the house and then, he would walk outside and feel the sun's heat early in the morning. It was a nice memory. He was glad to consider taking Snape's potion because he could be in the sun without burning to the ashes.

"Enjoying being human?" Adam opened his eyes and saw Joseph standing near him.

"Technically, I'm not human." Adam told him. "So you got my message?"

"Yes I did. Why did you send me back home when I shouldn't have?" Joseph questioned him.

Adam shrugged, "We have a problem."

Joseph sighed as he sat next to Adam on the bench, "Don't we always?"

Adam shook his head, "This is different. Another newborn attack."

"Another one in the magical world? How?"

"It seems to me that they're trying to attack the students but last night, one attacked Kyra. But don't worry, she's fine." Adam reassured. "But I need you to find out if there are any vampires working with that Voldemort wizard. I don't want any of the younglings fighting newborns if they're involved with him."

"I don't understand."

"I'm afraid it will soon become an ambush." Adam confessed. His face looked serious and then, spotted his younger brother and Kyra with Harry and Ron walking in the hallways. "I don't want them to get hurt."

"You believe these attacks involve with Kyra somehow?" Joseph asked, noticing where Adam is looking at.

Adam watched as Kyra scowl at Ron for whatever he said to her. "I'm not quite sure but I'm hoping it doesn't. You know what it will mean if it does."

Joseph nodded, "It will be the end for her."

**A/N: Comment, please!**


	13. Mates or Soulmate?

**Chapter 13**

**"_Live as if you were to die tomorrow. Learn as if you were to live forever."_**

**-Mahatma Ghandi**

"You believe these attacks involve with Kyra somehow?" Joseph asked, noticing where Adam is looking at.

Adam watched as Kyra scowl at Ron for whatever he said to her. "I'm not quite sure but I'm hoping it doesn't. You know what it will mean if it does."

Joseph nodded, "It will be the end for her."

Tristan looked up and saw his brother talking to Joseph and the fact they were staring at them, mostly at Kyra, worries him. He told the group he would meet them later as if he ran towards the two vampires. "What is he doing here?" Tristan snarled.

"That's not nice, Tristan. I am an old friend." Joseph said, pretending to be offended.

"You're right. I'm supposed to treat elders with kindness." Tristan smirked. "Why is he here, Adam?"

"He's just giving me reports that are important. That's all." Adam told him. "Hurry up or else you'll get detention."

But Tristan didn't move from his spot as he stared at his older brother. "Adam, we're brothers –immortal brothers and I know how you lie." He reminded.

Adam sighed, "There is nothing to tell, little brother. Now, go."

Tristan looked at his brother then at Joseph giving them a warning glare before walking away.

"Now, here I thought Tristan was the better liar." Joseph commented.

"Go back to the Muggle World and tell everyone about this…little invasion that is happening here in the magical world. If there are any connections with our little problems, I want you to immediately call me or transport here." Adam ordered.

Joseph nodded as he stood up, "Whatever you say. Oh before I forget, you may want to ask your brother what he saw that day in the classroom."

"What do you mean?"

"From what I hear in these hallways, Tristan saw something in his vision that may affect Kyra's life."

Adam nodded his head one more time and watch as Joseph disappeared into the shadows, leaving the elder vampire on the bench. Joseph was right for one thing, Tristan is a better lair than anyone believes.

* * *

"I don't know how you do it." Kyra said to Harry as they exit from another classroom that they went today and walked to the Great Hall with Tristan and Ron behind for lunch.

"Do what?" Harry asked.

"Go through this routine every single day." Kyra said to him. "The whole…'I survived a deadly curse from the most powerful wizard' thing and being famous while trying to live a normal life as possible."

"My life has never been normal, Kyra." Harry told her. "The only thing that was normal to me is my friends."

"So how do you it?"

"Honestly, when things go tough Hermione always reminds me what's important and she always nag me and Ron about homework." Harry smiled.

Kyra laughed, "I have to admit Harry I'm starting to like you."

Harry looked at the vampire surprised. "Really?"

"Not in a romantic way of course. I don't know why but being around your presence and Ron's, it feels…comfortable and familiar." Kyra admitted. "It sounds odd I know but that's the way I feel."

"Is it the same feeling you have with Tristan and Adam?" Harry asked.

Kyra looked at Harry surprise at that random question but decided to answer. "Strangely enough, yes. Tristan and Adam are brothers and they look down to me as their younger sister and close friend. You and Ron are like brothers…and I suppose you both look at Hermione like a sister as well?"

Harry nodded sadly, "Ron at first had feelings for Hermione but it was replaced as sisterly love and it took him a while to realize that. But I always loved –love Hermione as a sister and she's…my best friend and a great witch."

Kyra smile soon vanished when she felt her eyes getting blurry again as she saw fire and a chess game and…a little boy in front of her.

_"You're a great wizard, you know."_

_"I'm not as good as you,"_

_"Me? Books! And cleverness! There are more important things - friendship and bravery." _

"Kyra?" Kyra gasped as her eyesight returned and saw Tristan looking at her worriedly. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I…I had a flashback, that's all." Kyra admitted and noticed that Tristan's hands were on her shoulders and he wasn't letting go. "Tristan, you can let me go now I'm fine."

Immediately, Tristan released his hands away from her and looked away at her. "We better hurry for lunch."

"Right, I'm starving!" Ron said.

"You're always hungry," Harry pointed out.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tristan whispered in her ear as they walked behind the two heroes.

Kyra looked at Tristan and she was getting lost into his human eyes. She turned away quickly. "I was talking to a boy in my flashback but I couldn't see him. All I could see was fire and…a chess board."

"What is it? Why do you look so sad?"

"I don't know why but I remember feeling gloomy because…I thought I wasn't going to see him again." Kyra whispered but shook her head, not knowing where that came from. "Um, just forget what I just said."

"Kyra, this is your past. You can't just forget about it."

"Apparently, I have." Kyra reminded him.

Tristan chuckled and smiled down at her. "Kyra, if you do have more flashbacks please tell me about them." He saw her surprised yet confuse look on her face.

"Because that's what friends do." Tristan said to her.

* * *

After their classes and dinner were over, Kyra decided to walk back to the vampire dormitory while Ron and Harry were in the library doing their last minute homework. Tristan offered to walk her even though she knew he had no intention to do so. Suddenly, Kyra stopped in her tracks as they passed the girls' bathroom. Tristan turned to look at Kyra and saw that she was reaching the bathroom's knob but then, she pulled it back.

He raised his eyebrow at this, _"what is she doing?"_ he thought.

"Um, sorry. Let's go." Kyra said.

"What was that?"

"I thought…I heard someone crying." Kyra whispered. "I need to rest or else I'll lose my mind."

"I'm afraid that's already happened." Tristan mumbled and felt a force hit him across the back of his head. He growled down at Kyra, who just smirked back at him. "Listen, if you don't mind I have to go and find my brother. I have something important to discuss with him."

"Does it have something to do with Joseph?" Kyra asked and saw his expression change a little by the vampire's name. "Why do you hate him so much?"

"I don't hate him! It's just…I despise his personality."

Kyra sighed as she wavered her hand, "Go, and find Adam. I'll be fine going by myself."

"Kyra –"

"Would you just go? I'm not a little fledging anymore." Kyra yelled as she walked faster to the dormitory, leaving Tristan alone in the hallways.

"I know you're not a fledging, Kyra. But I can't help but worry about you." Tristan whispered as he disappeared in the hallways.

* * *

Kyra wasn't surprise to see some of the vampires in the living room doing their own thing. Ever since she became an immortal, she has gotten use to seeing every vampire doing something to let the time go by since vampires don't sleep. "How were your classes today?" A vampire asked her.

"The usual, annoying teachers and hormonal male staring at you." Kyra smiled.

Kyra walked up on the stairs but stopped and turned around to stare at the older vampires with their mates. Each of the couples was in their spots as if it was their own memoir area. Kyra watched as Aden played with Trina's hair as he read his book with his other hand. And Trina was knitting a scarf. It was like watching an old happy, elder couple. But they've been together for many years trapped in their late twenties bodies.

Just then, Tristan and Adam came in, arm over the shoulder, chatting like they were catching up over lost time. Kyra leans against the wall, watching Tristan smile and laugh along with his older brother. It was rare to see Tristan Matthews like this and it was a time to memorize and cherish it. There would be times when Tristan reveal his emotions on his face and his eyes and he would express them…only to the people he trusts.

Kyra remembered, just a few weeks, after her change, that she tried to scare Tristan by jumping on his back, but she ended up hard on the floor on her back. His violet eyes staring down at her, not in a rude and smirking way, but in a calm and friendly way. And on that night, for the first time, Tristan smiled at her. And from that moment on, Kyra told herself she would anything to see Tristan smile like that again.

"Kyra?" Tristan's voice brought her out of her thoughts. Tristan took one-step closer to Kyra on the steps. "Are you okay? I've been calling your name for a while."

"Why don't you have a mate?" Kyra blurted out. Her eyes widen, realizing that she actually said it aloud.

Tristan his eyebrow at her, "Why? You interested?"

Kyra scoffed, "Forget it."

Tristan caught her wrist before Kyra could move her feet. "Why so interested of my love life?"

"I didn't realize you had one."

Tristan chuckled at her remark, "Come on, let's go somewhere quieter."

The two vampires ended up in the empty Great Hall. Kyra was amazed how big it really was without any students inside. She sat on the steps, waiting for Tristan to speak. Tristan looked down at Kyra and gasped as the sunrise's lights hit her beautiful pale skin. He scorned at himself for having those thoughts.

"What are you so interested?" Tristan finally spoke, repeating the words he said to her in the living room.

"I stood there, watching our kind with their soul mates and then, you and Adam came in. And it hit me. Not once have I seen you or Adam with a female for the past two years. Why is that?" Kyra asked him.

"Because my brother and I are sneaky." Tristan smirked.

"Please be serious with me, Tristan."

"Kyra…as you know by now, it is very hard to find a potential female as a mate, let alone meet one." Tristan told her. "As a male vampire, we can be with a female immortal or mortal. To be with a mortal, you have to figure out if she is the one and if she is –"

"Then, you turn her into a vampire for an eternity." Kyra interrupted. "Tristan, I know this speech already. Can you please give me an honest and direct answer?"

Tristan sighed as he sat next to Kyra and lay on the hard steps, the eye potion slowly wearing off, as he stared at the magical ceiling. "Honestly, it's because I didn't find her yet. For many years, my brother and I went through the human and vampire crowd and I didn't…I couldn't find my…soul mate."

"When you were human, did you?"

He was silent for a long moment, staring at her across the tiny space that separated them. She could feel him, even though he wasn't touching her. "I don't remember much of my romantic life when I was human, and I don't want to." Tristan confessed to her.

"Why not?"

Tristan looked at her and his expression had changed –there was a look on his face she'd never seen before, a sleepy, almost deadly light in his eyes. "Because if I did remember, I know my thoughts will just go straight to you. And I'm glad for that."

If possible, Kyra caught her breath. She didn't know what to say. It was as if her voice was put on mute. Tristan reached out, trailed his fingers lightly through her hair, fingertips brushing her cheek. Tristan pulled his hand away and bent down, his lips against her cheek, brushing it lightly –and the touch sent shivers through her nerves. "Good night."

And he was gone.

Kyra sat on the steps, alone in the empty Great Hall, wondering if she was dreaming. But it wasn't a dream. She could still feel the light kiss on her cheek. Kyra groaned angrily, "Damn it, Tristan!" Kyra screamed and angrily, ran back to the vampire dormitory.

Meanwhile, Tristan took a step forward out of the shadows with a grin on his lips. He pressed his finger against his cold lips as if he could still feel the electricity he felt when he kissed her cheek. "Did she feel the same thing as well?" Tristan thought.

"Does this mean you're ready?" Adam asked him as he also stepped out of the shadows, but across the room.

"I will never be ready, Adam." Tristan confessed. "How am I suppose to tell Kyra that she's Hermione Granger?"

**a/n: comment please!**


	14. Bullies

**Chapter 14**

**"_It's surprising how much of memory is built around things unnoticed at the time." _**

**_- Barbara Kingsolver _**

Meanwhile, Tristan took a step forward out of the shadows with a grin on his lips. He pressed his finger against his cold lips as if he could still feel the electricity he felt when he kissed her cheek. "Did she feel the same thing as well?" Tristan thought.

"Does this mean you're ready?" Adam asked him as he also stepped out of the shadows, but across the room.

"I will never be ready, Adam." Tristan confessed. "How am I supposed to tell Kyra that she's Hermione Granger?"

* * *

Fall was almost over and winter was coming soon. Kyra sniffed the air, smiling because she loved the winter and the coldness of the white snow. When Kyra was turned, she couldn't believe the image of snow falling from the gray clouds; it was a memorizing sight to her. But it also gave her a flashback of a white owl. It was her first flashback back then.

"Kyra," She looked up from her book and saw Professor Snape standing near her in his black clothing. He was like a shadow, hiding from the sun's light. "Here is another potion for your cravings. Mr. Matthews explained to me about them."

"Thank you. Um, Seve –Professor? I was wondering….can you make a potion to reveal my human eyes?" Kyra asked him softly, not wanting the students to overhear their private conservation. She looked up saw his questionably look. "Like you did with Tristan."

The dark haired man looked at the vampire with interest. "Why do you want to have this potion?"

Kyra closed her book softly on her lap and didn't dare to look at him. "I keep getting small flashes that connect with something I see. If…perhaps if I see my humans eyes maybe I'll be able to see things clearer in my flashbacks." She explained to him.

Severus stared at the vampire for a while before responding. "I'll do my best." He said and walked away, his cloak flowing behind him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

But before Kyra could go back to reading her book, she smelled something delicious scenting the air. And she realized it was blood. Quickly, Kyra gulped the potion in her lips and felt more in control with her cravings but she could still smell the luscious scent. "Stop it! Leave him alone!" A girl cried and Kyra noticed a small crowd of green was surrounding two people in red.

Kyra closed her book as she walked to them and saw it was upperclassmen of Slytherins taunting younger Gryffindor students. The boys were kicking the young man that was lying on the ground and using their wands at him whiles the Gryffindor girl stood there screaming and crying. Kyra didn't know what possess her to do this, "Hey, why don't you pick someone your own size you prick?"

The Slytherin boys turned their heads with their prying and perverted eyes. "What's it to ya, mudblood?"

Kyra stared at the blonde-haired boy confused, not knowing the meaning of that word he used. But it sounds so familiar…and hurtful and she felt all of a sudden, angry. That isn't a good emotion when you are facing a vampire. "Leave the poor boy alone and you won't get hurt." Kyra cautioned them but they didn't take the hint because they were laughing at her.

"I'm warning you."

"Oh? And what is one muggle born going to do about it?" He questioned her.

Kyra smirked at him and pointed her wand down at his feet, _"Colloshoo!"_ She yelled and watched as his shoes were stuck to the ground with a sticky ectoplasm. She laughed as the boy tried to move his feet but only managed to move his body from left to right. "That was just a test run."

"_Incarecrous!"_ One of them yelled at her but Kyra was quicker than any wizard or human and flipped herself backwards as rope tied nothing in her vacant spot.

"Nice try, boy." Kyra taunted.

"_Stupfey!" _

"_Ventus!"_

A strong force pushed Kyra away, hit her back hard on a tree, and slowly, slide down groaning in pain. Before she was anger but now, she's furious. Quickly, she ran over to the dark haired boy that stood next to the blonde one and put her hand around his neck, lifting him up. "Leave the Gryffindor students alone, do you hear me?" Kyra told him, could smell the fear in him, and was surprised that he was actually whimpering like an animal. How pathetic.

"Drop him, girl." A deep voice said behind her. Kyra turned around and saw it was Draco Malfoy and his groups of goons.

"My name isn't girl. It's Kyra." She snapped at him. "And no to your previous demand because I think he needs to learn an important lesson about bullying younger kids."

"I said drop him," Draco said with more force in his voice and pointed his wand at her.

Kyra rolled her eyes at him and stared at the boy in front of him. "Did you understand your lesson already?" The boy squeaked a yes and Kyra dropped him. She giggled seeing him and his friends run away but leaving their previous member stuck to the ground. "Honestly, are all Slytherins so dumb-witted?"

"Why don't you shut up, mudblood?"

"_What is that word?"_ Kyra thought as she stared at Draco and felt more anger building up in her.

"If you want my suggestion, you and your goons should go back to the dungeons where you belong," Kyra suggested.

"No one asked for your opinion, you filthy little mudblood."

Kyra stared at Draco and suddenly, she moaned clutching her head.

"_At least no one in the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in; they got in by pure talent."_ A girl said to Malfoy but Kyra couldn't see her face.

_T__he smug look on Malfoy's face flickered,__ "No one ask your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," He spat at her. _

_Ron plunged his hand into his robes, pulling out his wand, yelling, "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy." _

Kyra gasped as the flashback was over and saw Draco Malfoy staring at her like she was freak and with confusion.

"What's wrong, mudblood?" Draco laughed but stopped instantly and backed away, seeing Kyra's eyes darkened for a moment.

"What's going on out here?" Tristan yelled, stepping in the middle. He turned to Kyra, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Tristan. We're done with our not-so-civilized conservation." Kyra snarled and took her belongings from the bench and walked away.

"Kyra!" Tristan yelled, running after her in human speed. "What happened back there?"

"Those humans were annoying me," she told him as she continued walking, passing the wandering eyes of students in the hallways.

Tristan grabbed her wrist, pulled her into an empty classroom, and closed the door behind him, "Tell me the truth."

"Those Slytherin idiots were beating up a poor boy and were just laughing about it. I had to something and they were lucky that I took my extra craving potion before I went up to them." Kyra told him. She saw his disapproving look and walked away, sitting on top of a desk. "I know, I know. But…they had to learn a lesson about bullying people."

"Kyra, bullying is something you can't stop. It's been going around for ages and trust me, it's hard to watch people do that to other people including to children." Tristan said to her. "But you have to restrain yourself from them and not be like them."

"How can I be like them?"

"Well, you were threatening them and put a spell on that one boy –which I thought was hilarious." Tristan added.

Kyra chuckled as she rolled her eyes at him, and clutched her head again as she felt another flashback come into her head.

"_It means 'dirty blood'. Mudblood is a foul name for someone who's Muggle-born. Someone with non-magic parents. Someone like me." _

"Kyra, what did you see?" Tristan asked her as he walked closer to her.

"Nothing, I didn't see anything. But now I know what Malfoy and his friend called me outside."

"What did they call you?" Tristan asked her.

Kyra chuckled as she put patted his cheek with her hand, "Relax. I can take care of myself. Is that the time? I have to go and meet Hagrid for tea."

"Kyra," Tristan began and she turned around staring at him with her hands ready to open the door. "We never got the chance to talk about what happened in the Great Hall two weeks ago and –"

"Tristan, can we talk about this another time? I don't want to be late for tea with Hagrid." Kyra told him. "We'll talk later tonight in my room, okay?"

"So now our conservation is turned into an appointment, Kyra?" Tristan asked her, pretending to be hurt but he really was but he didn't want her to know that.

Kyra chuckled and opened the door, "Just be there on time, Tristan Matthews."

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry it took me so long to update this chapter, I was having a little writer's block for this chapter. But now I have a question for everyone, what do you want to happen between Tristan and Kyra?**

**Please comment and answer my question!**

**-DisneyRBD  
**


	15. Don't Kill the Messenger

**Chapter 15**

**"_A half truth is the most cowardly of lies." _**

**- Unknown**

"Kyra," Tristan began and she turned around staring at him with her hands ready to open the door. "We never got the chance to talk about what happened in the Great Hall two weeks ago and –"

"Tristan, can we talk about this another time? I don't want to be late for tea with Hagrid." Kyra told him. "We'll talk later tonight in my room, okay?"

"So now our conservation is turned into an appointment, Kyra?" Tristan asked her, pretending to be hurt but he really was but he didn't want her to know that.

Kyra chuckled and opened the door, "Just be there on time, Tristan Matthews."

* * *

Kyra walked down the path to Hagrid's cabin and could smell the magical creature's scent in the area, hiding away from her. She smiled to herself thinking of the fear she can smell from them. "Hey Fang," Kyra said to the old dog and petted the top of his head. She knocked on the front door a couple of times and waited for Hagrid to answer.

"Kyra, I wasn't expecting ya to be here in ten more minutes." Hagrid said as he gestured her to come in.

She sat down near the fireplace. "You're forgetting that I have vampire speed."

Hagrid chuckled, "Right of course. So how've ya been?"

"I was wondering how much you can tell me about…the word mudblood." Kyra asked him and quickly, regretted it seeing Hagrid's expression. "What's wrong?"

"That word…it's not a term used likely. Only purebloods use that word, it means dirty blood." Hagrid explained to her. "A lot of muggle born wizards and witches are here but never in the Slytherin House."

"And why is that?"

"They're all purebloods. You see, they see normal people as a disgrace. Harry's mother was a muggle born but he's father was a pureblood."

"And he didn't care?"

"Oh, no of course not. James Potter was in love with Lily Evans the moment he first saw her. He and his family didn't care if she was pure blood or not." Hagrid told her. "Now, why are you asking me about this?"

"I gotten into a little argument with Draco Malfoy and some the other Slytherin students and when he called me that word, I don't how to explain it but I felt so angry and hurt all at the same time." Kyra explained to him. "But…I didn't know what that meant and I had a flashback."

"So ya think ya were a muggle born?" Hagrid asked her.

"I was a student here once," Kyra, blurted out. "The Sorting Hat told me I have been here once before. It does make sense if I was a muggle born. But it doesn't really help me to know if I have a family in the muggle world and wondering if they think I'm alive or dead. Those kinds of thoughts…keep me up sometimes and it bothers so much."

"Professor Dumbledore can help ya. He's the best." Hagrid said.

"I don't know. I'm not sure if I can…never mind" Kyra said, shaking her head and drank her tea before looking up at the half giant. "So Hagrid tell me how's your day going so far?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark area of the cemetery lived the Riddle Manor. Death Eaters lined up in a large table waiting for their leader to arrive. His large snake came in and hissed at Peter Pettigrew, who was pouring a cup in his master's drink. Finally, the Dark Lord arrived and seated as everyone rose up from their seats.

He gestured them to seat down and asked, "What news do you bring, Lucius?"

"My son, Draco, told me that new students have arrived at Hogwarts but they aren't first years. They look like to be around his age." Lucius Malfoy told him.

"Does young Draco has any information that he can give me on these new students?"

"All he could figure out is that one of the students –a female named Kyra, is very skilled with a wand and physically strong and quite beautiful for a mudblood." He told him. "That is what my son knows for the moment."

The Dark Lord petted his snake quite satisfied with news he is hearing so far, "Severus, is there anything you can tell me about them?"

"No, my lord. But I believe there is something supernatural about them. During my potions, two of these students wouldn't dare touch silver or go near any scented ingredients." Severus Snape told him. "I will figure out more about them, my lord I assure you."

"You never failed me before, Severus." The Dark Lord mentioned. "Tell all of your children to keep a close eye on these students. We don't know who they are yet but we will figure it out. I am sure of it. And before I forget, I would like for you to met one of my newest members, Dominic please approach."

A figure came out of the shadows in dark clothing with his long shirt blonde hair that went down to his neck. Severus quickly noted that he is a vampire because of his pale skin and dark black eyes showing that he is hungry. He is obviously not pleased to be here. The middle age professor mentally told himself to remind the Headmaster and the other vampires about the newest member of Death Eaters.

"Dominic will be gathering vampires to join us in destroying Dumbledore's Army." Voldemort said. "How many members have joined you since last week?"

"About ten more, my lord." Dominic told him in a light voice. "If we are done here my lord, I need to go feed. Unless one of your members doesn't mind if I take a quick drink of his or her blood?" All of the Death Eaters looked uncomfortable at the thought of a vampire drinking their blood and Dominic laughed at them. "I'll take that as a no."

"Dominic, before you leave I need you and your vampires to figure if they are any vampires who are in rebellion against me."

Dominic nodded his head, "I will do my best." And left in the shadows, leaving a nervous Professor in his seat.

* * *

Kyra closed Hagrid's door behind her and began walking to the path to the school under the sunset. She stopped on top of the hill and stared at the sight in front of her. The mixed colors in the sky almost look similar to a painting. Kyra turned her head quickly, feeling a presence of an unknown vampire in the area. Kyra walked down but stopped, wondering if she should bring somebody with her. 

_"No, it will probably be another newborn."_ She thought and super-speeded to the forest.

She was in the deepest part of the forest and looked around the fogging area, trying to catch the same scent of the vampire. But she was losing it with the scents of other magical creatures. But she shouldn't have lost it already. Suddenly, Kyra did a back flip as a rushing figure passed her and nearly hit the tree. Kyra landed perfectly on the ground and saw it was another newborn, its eyes showing that it recently feed on a human being and it was hungry for more. It was a female this time with beautiful red curls. It reminded Kyra of a ragged old doll.

"Let me guess, you're here for blood and to warn about the Matthews brothers?" Kyra questioned the newborn as they both walked around in a circle like lions ready to attack in battle for a piece of meat.

"So it is true. You did kill the last messenger."

"And I'm about to kill you if you don't tell me who sent you here." Kyra threatened and pushed the vampire to another tree as she tried to escape. Kyra's arm pinned the newborn's neck to the tree. "I wasn't joking around, newborn."

"And neither was my brother –who you killed!" The redhead screeched. "The Matthew brothers are dangerous to be around or so I've been told."

"And who told you this?" When she didn't reply, Kyra gripped the vampire harder.

"Okay, I'll tell you, please!" The redhead cried and Kyra loosened her grip. "My maker, he told me to warn you. I don't know why. But there's a rumor, saying there will be a battle and all vampires need to be prepared."

"And what do I have to do with all of that?" Kyra questioned.

"I don't know. My maker isn't easily interested in other vampires unless there is a particular reason." She looked down and up at Kyra and said in disgust, "And I don't see anything interesting about you."

"Now, I have a message to send to your so called maker. If he ever threatens me or the Matthew brothers ever again, I will find him and destroy him." Kyra warned her. "Before I release you from my hold, I have another question for you. What is this maker's name?"

"His name is Dominic and he knows more about the Matthew brothers than I do."

"How does he know them?"

"I heard that he was friends with them when all of them were human. That's all I know." She told her and quickly, left the forest when Kyra fully released her.

Kyra stood there and stared down at her clenched hands. Apparently, she has some questions for her dear old friend. And will get her answers one way or another.

**a/n: don't worry, I will write Tristan and Kyra in the next chapter and something interesting and maybe, just maybe, something romantic in the middle. **

**comment, please!  
**

.


	16. The First Kiss

**Chapter 16**

**"_Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within."_**

**- James Arthur Baldwin (1924 -1987)**

"Now, I have a message to send to your so-called maker. If he ever threatens me or the Matthew brothers ever again, I will find him and destroy him." Kyra warned her. "Before I release you from my hold, I have another question for you. What is this maker's name?"

"His name is Dominic and he knows more about the Matthew brothers than I do."

"How does he know them?"

"I heard that he was friends with them when all of them were human. That's all I know." She told her and quickly, left the forest when Kyra fully released her.

Kyra stood there and stared down at her clenched hands. Apparently, she has some questions for her dear old friend. And will get her answers one way or another.

* * *

Tristan knocked on Kyra's door a couple of times and waiting for a response but he didn't hear anything, he opened the door and saw that the room was unoccupied. Everything seemed to be alright but her bed and desk untouched. _"She must still be at Hagrid's,"_ Tristan thought.

He closed the door behind him and lay on her bed. He closed his eyes for a moment and let himself relax. However, something soft but hard hit him at the face. Tristan opened his eyes and saw it was pillow on his face. He pulled it away and saw Kyra standing near her door, her hands at her hips. "What have I done now?" Tristan asked, letting his head fall back down.

"I got another visit from a newborn today," Kyra said as she dropped her bag on her chair and walked around her bed while Tristan looked at her. "Apparently, the newborn I killed before was her brother and it was interesting because she didn't want revenge. Both of them were messengers. It was the same message that her brother gave me."

"What was the message?" Tristan asked her, trying not to get upset that she didn't tell him this before.

"Do you know someone by the name of Dominic?" Kyra asked.

She watched as Tristan's surprised expression quickly changed. "I don't know anybody by that name," Tristan told her.

"I thought we were the past the lies, Tristan. I thought you said you trusted me."

Tristan ignored her and asked, "What did the newborn tell you?"

"That this Dominic knew you and Adam when you were human –when all three of you were human." Kyra said. "He must be pretty important if you knew you and Adam that long."

"Not really."

"Tristan…"

"Kyra, what do you want me to say?" Tristan asked her, sitting up. "Please tell me what I should tell you."

"The truth, Tristan! The first messenger told me and I quote, _'As long as you have each Matthew by your side, you're doom. Be smart and get out before trouble __**truly**__ finds you.'_ What does that mean, Tristan?" Kyra asked him.

Tristan didn't look at her and got off the bed, ready to make his escape but Kyra pushed back to the bed, her body standing in front him. Her golden eyes staring hard down at him, "You are not leaving until I get some answers, damn it!"

Unexpectedly, Kyra was now lying on her bed with Tristan above her, his hands gripping her wrists. His human blue eyes finally gone, replacing his vampire violet eyes and he looked pissed. "Are you forgetting how much stronger I am than you are, Kyra? Do not threaten me. I don't like threats."

"Yet, you like making them." Kyra reminded him.

"If I have to. Don't put your nose in my past, Kyra. I'm not ready for that yet."

"Well, you have to because I think this Dominic guy is going to send more of his newborns to send me the same message over and over again," Kyra told him. "Or maybe next time I should just go to him, make his life a lot easier."

"You will do _no_ such thing!" Tristan snarled at her and pinned her down harder on the bed. Kyra forget that Tristan can put up a good fight if he wants to since he is older and stronger. "He is dangerous and you _**will**_ stay away from him."

"Funny, that's what she said about you and Adam."

Tristan didn't say anything to her but stare at her astound. Her head spread around and her golden eyes staring at him with irritation and confusion. Tristan shook his head, rolled himself on the other side, and sat up. He didn't look at her as he spoke. "I don't want to lose you, Kyra."

Kyra lie still on her bed and couldn't help but whisper, "Then, stop pushing me away. All I'm asking for is the truth, Tristan."

Tristan finally looked at her, his violet eyes showing watery tears. "You don't understand the consequences," He whispered softly. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you. And I'm sorry for pushing you away all the time but Kyra," he cupped her cheek with his cold hand, "You mean everything to me, Kyra more than you will ever know."

Tristan bent down, his lips brushed against her forehead, then the hollow of her cheekbone, and finally inches away from her lips. Kyra lay there still, staring at Tristan as his thumb stroked her cheek. Slowly, he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. She didn't fight or protest. Instead, she kissed him back more carefully like she wasn't sure if this wasn't right. But inside, the vampire knew it was right because it felt right.

Tristan was the first one to let go of the kiss as he looked down and felt a slight wave of happiness race through him that he couldn't suppress. Kyra stared at Tristan's violet eyes showing a hint of happiness. She has seen this emotion before in his eyes before. He kissed her again with more passion this time and moved his hands to cradle her head. Tristan's hands fell away from her face, their fingers linking together as Tristan brought them over Kyra's head. Kyra angled the kiss, deepening it further and more passionately.

"Tristan," Kyra breathed as their lips parted.

And at that, moment woke Tristan up. Abruptly, Kyra watched as his body slammed against the wall and his eyes widen surprised what they have done. "I'm sorry," Tristan said in a hoarse tone as his violet eyes turned darker than before. "I shouldn't...we shouldn't have –I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Kyra asked him. "You shouldn't be apologizing for something that already happened, Tristan…unless you regret it."

"Do you regret it?"

Neither said anything for a while as the silence took over the room and Kyra felt uneasy. For the past two years of her new life, she would always flirt and tease the other vampires or human males but never actually kissed them on the lips. She never dared to. She doesn't even remember if she had her first kiss or how to kiss. The feeling she had with Tristan was something different…and she likes it.

Kyra opened her mouth to speak but both vampires heard Adam calling for his brother. Tristan looked at Kyra apologetically and could tell he wanted to say something as well but he already left the room when Adam called for him once more. Kyra pulled her knees close to chest, lie on the bed in a ball, and cry the water out of her eyes.

Can a heart still break once it's stopped beating?

* * *

Adam knew something was bothering his younger brother. He didn't have to have that 'family' instinct, he just knew because he knows his brother. Tristan didn't respond to anything Adam had been saying about the vampires attacking muggle people in the muggle world. Tristan sat across from the fireplace, watching the flames and Adam noticed there was something in his eyes.

"By the way, I'm getting married," Adam added in and saw no reaction in his brother's movements. This was unlike him. "Tristan!"

Tristan looked at his brother, "I kissed Kyra." He blurted out.

"I don't know if it's my old age but I think I just heard you say that you kissed Kyra." Adam said and saw his brother nodding his head. "You kissed Kyra!"

Tristan covered his brother's mouth with his hand and looked around, "Say it any louder the whole school will hear you. Come with me."

Both brothers went to the Astronomy Tower and Adam waited for his brother to continue in the dark night under the stars. Adam had so many questions to ask but knew he had to wait if he wanted Tristan to talk. "A newborn gave Kyra a friendly message about Dominic." Tristan blurted out and Adam stared at him in shock.

"What was the message about?"

"The message was about us and how…she should stay away from us because we're dangerous." He told him. "How does Dominic know where we are?"

Adam groaned, "How does Dominic know anything? How does this fit with you kissing Kyra?"

"It just…happened." Tristan shrugged. "We were in another argument about my past and…the tension and the passion…it just happened."

"Yes, that makes sense." Adam mumbled but couldn't help and smile. "So what happened after the kiss?"

"I left."

"You what?"

"You were calling me," said Tristan and dodged the smack from Adam. "And she asked me if I regret it."

"Do you?"

"…I don't know." Tristan finally said.

Adam sighed as he put his hands over his face then went through his hair. "You are my brother and I love you, you know that? But if you hurt Kyra one more time, I am going to hurt you. You better give her an answer tomorrow, little brother or else…I have no idea what's going to happen between the two of you."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Tristan whispered, hearing Adam leave the Tower.

**A/N: COMMENT!**


	17. Vampire Love

**Chapter 17**

**"_You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."_**

**- Dr. Seuss**

Adam sighed as he put his hands over his face then went through his hair. "You are my brother and I love you, you know that? But if you hurt Kyra one more time, I am going to hurt you. You better give her an answer tomorrow, little brother or else…I have no idea what's going to happen between the two of you."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Tristan whispered, hearing Adam leave the Tower.

* * *

After Adam left the Astronomy Tower, he went into the Forbidden Forest ready to feed on his prey. Once he was done, the eldest Matthew felt another presence in the forest with him and he didn't have to be afraid. Adam wiped the blood off his mouth with his sleeve and said, "Hello Dominic."

Dominic came out from behind a tree and stood in front of Adam, showing his light blue eyes through the darkness. "Adam, it's been a while hasn't it?"

"Fifty years," Adam commented. "Why are you here? I can tell you just came back from feeding on an innocent."

"Am I not allowed to see my former best friend?" Dominic asked innocently and suddenly, Adam pushed Dominic to a tree, chocking him. "I guess not."

"You've been sending your newborns to send a message to one of my own. But really, it's a message to me and my brother isn't it?" Adam questioned him.

"I forgot how smart you are, Adam." Dominic chuckled lightly.

"Leave Kyra alone," Adam threatened, showing his black eyes for a second as it returned to its natural eye color. He released his grip on him. "Go back to the rubbishy home of yours where you belong."

"You honestly don't think she will figure it out?" Dominic yelled as Adam was walking away. "You and your brother put that girl in the middle and you know it! She will die because of this battle."

"Voldemort is no interest to her," Adam yelled back.

"No she isn't. But to our maker, she is." Dominic called out and smiled, seeing Adam stop in his tracks.

He knew it would be an interest to him.

"That battle has been going for centuries, Adam and he believes that girl will end it. And you know why." Dominic smiled, "Tell my old friend, Tristan that I said hello."

Adam turned around and saw nothing and nobody behind him. His hands were curled into fists ever since Dominic mentioned their maker.

This wasn't a good sign.

* * *

Tristan stood at the Astronomy Tower for minutes or maybe hours, he didn't know nor didn't he care. He tried to think of what to say to Kyra but the conservation in his mind wasn't working out. However, in his mind he remembers how he kissed and the way she kissed him back. Did she want to kiss him back? Does she feel that way about him? Tristan shook his head, trying to get the image out of his head but he couldn't.

What does this mean? But the real question he should ask himself is what does Kyra mean to him? Kyra's figured danced before his eyes: her dark wavy hair, her perfect olive skin, her lips, her golden eyes, her kindness, passion for books, her strength, etc…It began getting darker showing how late it was but Tristan still hasn't moved.

"_Tristan, you're different. You are…you're quiet and mysterious and have a heart." _

"_Because you given me one." _

_Kyra's golden eyes stared at him, "I wasn't joking."_

"_You are my best friend and right now, the only person I can trust." _

"_You mean everything to me, Kyra more than you will ever know."_

Tristan's eyes widen when realization hit him. Quickly, Tristan left the Astronomy Tower and found he was standing in front of Kyra's bedroom door. He raised his fist at the wooden door but couldn't find himself to move. For the first time, in a long time Tristan didn't know what to do or what to say. What was he suppose to tell Kyra? She doesn't know anything about love; she's only read about them in her romance novels.

"_What if Kyra doesn't feel the same way?"_ Tristan thought sadly, as he lowered his fist. _"No! You don't know that. Just ask her, you wuss."_

Suddenly, he heard screaming coming from inside and instantly, Tristan broke down the door. He found someone in the darkness gripping Kyra around the neck as if he was going to choke her with all of his strength. He moved closer and his violet eyes widen because Tristan knows who the intruder is. Tristan knows this because of his light blue eyes and that smirk. He knows that smirk anywhere. "Let her go," Tristan snarled as he went into pounce mode, ready to attack.

"This is another warning I'm giving you, Matthews. I suggest you take it." He told him and put his teeth against Kyra's neck. She cried out in pain and the mysterious vampire pushed Kyra towards Tristan as he made his escape.

"Are you alright?" Tristan asked Kyra.

"I'm fine. What are you doing? Go after him!"

Tristan nodded his head; he didn't need to be told twice. He jumped out the window and slide down the hard rooftops. He quickly stopped, trying to get a sniff off the intruder. At the corner of his eyes, he noticed a shadow. Tristan turned around and followed the shadow but suddenly, a force pushed him and causing him to lose his balance on the rooftop.

"You shouldn't be drinking that animal blood, Tristan." A voice yelled. "It's making you weak. Until next time...old friend."

"Damn it," Tristan cursed.

"So did you get him?" Kyra asked once she saw Tristan return from outside. The bite mark on her neck quickly healed but it still sting like alcohol medicine on blood wounds. Kyra turned around and saw Tristan sitting on the edge of her bed, looking brooding and sad. "I'm going to take that as no."

"What happened?" Tristan whispered.

"I don't know. One minute, I'm cry –sleeping and the next, a stranger is on top of me. I tried to fight him off but –"

"He drinks human blood, it makes him stronger." Tristan interrupted and put his hands over his face. "I am so sorry, Kyra."

"What for?" Kyra asked him, pulled his hands away from Tristan's face, and stared at his vampire violet eyes. "Because the vampire knew you?"

"No, I'm apologizing for running out of your room like a crazy person. It was very ungentlemanly like and rude of me." Tristan said to her.

Kyra felt uncomfortable having this conservation. It's only been three hours since they kissed. "Tristan –"

"No, please let me talk." Tristan said to her and gestured for her to sit down on her own bed. Kyra sat near the pillows and waited for Tristan to continue but still felt unease around him. "For centuries, before my brother brought this clan up, we've lived in secret. Hiding in the shadows, alone in the muggle and magical world. I do remember my romantic life as a human and trust me, when I say this I wasn't happy."

"It was more like an arrangement and a business plan. It was never love. I knew the girl and I admit, she was attractive but we both knew we could never be in love." Tristan told her honestly. "When I became a creature of the night, I knew I could never ever find a potential woman to be with me because of what we are. I lost hope and decided that it was my fate to be alone…until you came in the picture."

Kyra stared at Tristan, not knowing what to say. She looked down at her hands, thinking of what to say but there was nothing. There was no response to that speech Tristan made. She was speechless. Finally, Kyra lifted her head to see Tristan's perfect face. "What are you saying, Tristan?"

Tristan took Kyra's hands and stared at her golden eyes, "I'm in love with you."

He cupped her cheek with his hand and gently kissed her on the lips, waiting for her to answer but Kyra sat there not moving. Tristan pulled away and let go of her hands. He saw the expression of her face and realized how stupid he was. Kyra doesn't know what he is saying or how she is feeling. "I'll leave you to your thoughts."

"Wait," Kyra whispered as her hand grabbed his wrist. "Tristan, I don't know what I am feeling for you but from what I have read –"

"Kyra, love isn't something you can pick up from a dictionary or romance novel." Tristan interrupted her. "What you feel is in your heart."

"A heart that is already dead."

"But it doesn't mean you can't feel." He said.

"Before I was rudely interrupted, I was saying…from what I have read from books I know what I feel. I see love everyday in our clan and I see also in those students." Kyra said to him. "But I finally understand what love means…it means that you care for another person's happiness more than your own and you can't imagine your life without that person. For two years Tristan, all I wanted to do was make you smile."

Tristan stared at her with curiosity and confusion, "Smile?"

"You have this calm yet childish smile on you sometimes whenever you're happy and for the past two years, it was hard to see that smile again." Kyra told him. "That smile made me feel human for some reason. I didn't know I felt about you especially the night you kissed my forehead and my cheek, it was all too confusing, and it was happening too fast."

"But now?"

"Now, I know how I feel about you," Kyra whispered and pressed her lips against his, closing her eyes. When their lips parted, Kyra pulled herself away and looked at him. "And I'm in love with you too."

Tristan smiled –the smile that Kyra was waiting for and leaned in for another kiss. The two vampires continued kissing passionately as Kyra slowly lay on her back and Tristan was on top of her. Tristan's lips landed on her neck and Kyra giggled loudly because he was being playful. Suddenly, her eyelids rolled backwards as images abruptly came in her mind.

"_Beauty shouldn't be wasted on you, you filthy Mudblood. But might as well enjoy your…physique." _

"_No. Get off." She felt his hot and sloppy lips on her neck. "Get off!" _

"_**Get off!"**_ Kyra shrieked, pushing Tristan away with her vampire strength. His body hit the floor hard.

"Kyra, what the hell?" Tristan yelled at her, standing up on his knees. But his mouth shut quickly staring at Kyra's frightened face. He remembered that fear on her face…it was on the night he found her and turned her. Tristan quickly sat beside on her the bed, taking her shaking hand. "Kyra, what's wrong?"

"I remember something –something horrible," She whimpered and closed her eyes as if she was seeing the flashback once more. "There was a man, he called me Mudblood and…he was hurting me and kissing me on the neck. I remember feeling disgusted and terrified all at the same time."

"I'm sensing there's a but in that sentence," Tristan said.

"It doesn't make sense though," Kyra continued. "You told me that you founded me in a park in the Muggle World."

"Do you remember anything else?"

Kyra closed her eyes once more, "He wore a mask…an ugly one, and…" she reopened her eyes and sighed sadly. "That's it. But that memory is the night I died and reborn to someone new and it's starting to bother me!"

Tristan chuckled lightly, "Don't worry about it too much. Come, sleep." He gestured and Kyra lay in his arms as his hands gently brushed her bare skin. "I'll stay with you the entire night."

Kyra laughed, "We only have six hours of sleep before classes begin."

"Then, we can skip breakfast and that would…seven hours of sleep." Tristan laughed. "We have an eternity to talk and know more of your past."

Kyra snuggled closer to his chest, "I like the sound of that."

**A/N: Comment, please! :)**


	18. Vampire Romance

**Chapter 18**

**"_The life of the dead is placed in the memory of the living."_**

**- Ciecero**

Kyra closed her eyes once more, "He wore a mask…an ugly one, and…" she reopened her eyes and sighed sadly. "That's it. But that memory is the night I died and reborn to someone new and it's starting to bother me!"

Tristan chuckled lightly, "Don't worry about it too much. Come, sleep." He gestured and Kyra lay in his arms as his hands gently brushed her bare skin. "I'll stay with you the entire night."

Kyra laughed, "We only have six hours of sleep before classes begin."

"Then, we can skip breakfast and that would…seven hours of sleep." Tristan laughed. "We have an eternity to talk and know more of your past."

Kyra snuggled closer to his chest, "I like the sound of that."

* * *

_The sky was once light and sunny, but it grew black and dark, grey clouds emerged. A cold wind emerged, blowing her hair around her face. She felt the urge to run, but couldn't decided if she was suppose to run from someone or to someone. Her eyes looked around the forest as the wind blew harder and noticed she wasn't wearing a jacket but a silky dress and heels. It looks like she was dress for a party. _

_Suddenly, she heard a scream somewhere near by and she immediately ran towards the noise. Her feet halted seeing a woman's body lying facedown on the dirty earth. Kyra walked to her and saw little drops of red leading to the fallen body. Her eyes widen seeing a puddle of blood lying underneath the body, spreading like a pool. Carefully, she pulled the girl over rolling on her back and stared at the victim. _

_She recognized the bushy brown hair, but it took longer for recognition of the person's eyes to register. The chocolate brown depths were cold and empty, and while those eyes were distant, it felt like to Kyra that they were staring right at her. But Kyra's eyes widen, seeing bite marks on her neck and arms then a warm wetness surrounded her. She looked down at her wrist and saw her vampire mark from two years ago, was bleeding uncontrollably. _

_Kyra whirled her head, feeling another presence in the area and saw a shadow figure hiding in the fog. She walked closer as so did the figure as he got out of the shadows. "Tristan?" She called out but wasn't sure if it was him. Then, he lifted his head and she gasped, it was him but he had pitch black eyes and blood all over his mouth. _

_His black eyes stared at her…and her body like an animal would look at his prey. Kyra backed away, never seeing this Tristan before and it scared her. "Looks like you're my next victim, darling." He smirked before revealing his sharp teeth and jumped to her. _

Kyra sat straight up on her bed, feeling the cold sweat drip down her forehead and her back. It was only a bad dream. It wasn't real. Kyra suddenly jumped off the bed when she felt something touch her bare shoulder. "Whoa! Kyra, it's me." Tristan's voice caused her nerves to calm down a little bit. She sighed happily, seeing his vampire violet eyes and normal face. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…another nightmare." Kyra whispered, still having that same frightened feeling in her stomach.

Tristan sat next to her on the bed and put a tray with potions in front of her. "Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. But I almost forgot about the potions."

Kyra smiled at him, "its okay."

Tristan kissed her gently on the forehead but sensed that something was different about Kyra –something was wrong. Before he could question her, she already finished the potions and ran straight to the bathroom, turning on the shower. The young Matthews shook his head, after all these years he will never understand women. Vampire women, witches, and muggle women…they are all the same. There was a knock on the door and Adam's head popped inside through the door.

He grinned, "Now how did I know you would be in here? Is Kyra in the shower?"

"Get your mind out of those filthy gutters, brother." Tristan scowled. "Can I take a message for Kyra?"

"Actually, the message is for you." Adam said in a more serious tone. "Stand outside with me for a second." Adam looked around the tower before speaking. "I got a visit from an old friend in the forest."

"It was Dominic, wasn't it?" Tristan asked. "He gave Kyra a visit last night and basically, taunted me. What does he want with us?"

"He doesn't want us."

Tristan stared at his brother's face, looking for answers. But saw none. Then, Adam's eyes went to the door behind Tristan's back. "No…why does he want Kyra? She isn't anything special to him. He _can't_ have her. I won't let him."

"Calm down, Tristan, or else Kyra will hear you with all that screaming." Adam whispered to him and pulled him away from the door. "Dominic doesn't want Kyra like that, Tristan. Someone else with higher power in the magical world wants her and it's not Voldemort. A higher power in the vampire community."

Tristan's eyes widen, knowing that meaning. "He wants Kyra? But –why? She can't be that important to him. Why is Kyra important to our maker?"

Adam shook his head and Tristan noticed how tired his older brother looked. Did he get any sleep?

"I don't know and I'm not sure if I want to know the real reason. Look, you and Kyra continue your usual routine in school while I'll get some answers from some old friends of ours in the community."

"We have friends?"

Adam sighed, "I'll find someone who doesn't hate our guts."

"That will be hard seeing as those the rest of vampires drink human blood. And they hate us for what we are. Which by the way, who even likes us?"

"Tristan!" Adam yelled annoyed.

Tristan looked at his brother innocently and smiled, "What?"

* * *

Meanwhile, a blonde hair man stood a few feet away in the woods in the daylight, watching students listen carefully to the half-giant professor as he talked about magical creatures. But his eyes stared only at the students walking down the stairs to the half-giant. It was the Golden Trio with their vampire bodyguards. Today is going to be different than last night intervention with the Matthews brother. Today he is just going to watch them as according to plan.

"Alright, class is over and don't forget about your homework!" Hagrid yelled at the second years as they left to go to break. The half giant smiled seeing his favorite wizards. "Ron, Harry! What are ya boys doing here?"

"We thought we should come and visit you during our break." Harry said as he and Ron got inside but the Boy-Who-Lived stopped when he saw Kyra and Tristan whispering to one another. "Is everything alright?"

Kyra turned around quickly, facing Harry. "Um, yes. You and Ron enjoy yourselves. Tristan and I will be in the woods for a while and we will…meet you later."

"Okay, if that's what you want." Harry said a little confused and closed the door behind him.

Tristan looked at Kyra confused as well. "Why do you want to go the woods?"

Kyra didn't answer him but gave him a peck on the lips as she dropped her school bag on the ground. Tristan still had that baffled expression on his handsome face as he watched Kyra dance around towards the woods. _"What is wrong with her?"_ Tristan thought as she giggles at him, hiding behind a tree. Kyra pointed her finger at him and bend it, meaning 'come and get me'. Finally, Tristan realized what Kyra was doing and smirked, dropping his own school bag and chased her through the woods.

Dominic watched as Tristan grabbed Kyra's body and spun her around in the woods as her shrieks of laughter echoed. Kyra spun herself around, put her arms around Tristan's neck, and let their bodies move left to right as if they were dancing. She couldn't help but stare at his perfect smile. "It's nice seeing you like this, you know?" she commented.

"Like what? Happy? In love?" Tristan grinned at her. "Like I told you before, I never fallen in love before or at least, I don't I think I did. But the feeling I have for you is different and it's been the same feeling for the past two years. I wish you feel the complexity…the confusion I feel when I'm around you."

Kyra tiptoed on her feet and kissed his lips gently, "I know the feeling. So what should we do before our next class starts?"

"I have a few ideas." Tristan grinned as he twirled her around suddenly and Kyra gasped out in surprise as he brought her back to him.

Dominic rolled his eyes at the sight of the lovebirds and wished he could just interrupt it. But he was on a mission. He jumped up to the highest branch and crouched down while watching the entertainment. However, Dominic's eyes focused more on Kyra rather than Tristan, studying her movements as she danced with his old friend. That word crossed his mind and stared at Tristan laughing and smiling.

"_How could you do this to us, Dominic? You were like a brother to me!" _Tristan's booming voice echoed in his mind. Dominic shook his head, trying not to remember. He doesn't need this right now. There was something off about the vampire. But what was it? He never knew why Kyra was important to their maker despite her human past. But Dominic knew one thing, she was a beauty.

"Do you think I will ever get my memories back?" Kyra blurted out.

Dominic's eyes widen, _"she doesn't know who she is? He hasn't told her?"_

"Yeah, I know you will. And when you do, I will be right beside you."

Dominic smirked, _"We will see about that, old friend once she realizes the truth. And if you or your brother can't bother to do it, then I will you." _

Dominic stood up; the smirk still placed on his lips, and disappeared from his spot.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that everyone had a wonderful Christmas. I know I did. And I finally got a laptop, which I have been using since Christmas! :) So now, I can update my stories whenever I want...as long as I don't get caught and yelled at by my mom. Have a good New Year! **

**-DisneyRBD**


	19. Divination Class

**Chapter 19**

**"_Memory…is the diary that we all carry about with us."_**

**- Oscar Wilde**

"Do you think I will ever get my memories back?" Kyra blurted out.

Dominic's eyes widen, _"she doesn't know who she is? He hasn't told her?"_

"Yeah, I know you will. And when you do, I will be right beside you."

Dominic smirked, _"We will see about that, old friend once she realizes the truth. And if you or your brother can't bother to do it, then I will." _

Dominic stood up; the smirk still placed on his lips, and disappeared from his spot.

Tristan whirled his head around, sensing a presence has left the area. A presence that was spying on him and Kyra. A presence he was familiar with. Kyra felt Tristan's body stiffen like a rock and she didn't like the look on his beautiful, pale face. "Tristan, what's wrong?" Kyra asked him, noticing his behavior changed very quickly.

But he just smiled and shook his head, "Nothing's wrong." At the corner of his eye, he noticed Harry and Ron stepping outside of Hagrid's cabin saying their goodbye to the half giant. He took hold of Kyra's hand and said, "Come on, we have Divination." But he noticed Kyra rolling her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Kyra sighed, "Nothing. It's just…that woman is fake and vulgar."

"That's what you believe."

"So you believe that woman? You believe she is a Seer?" Kyra questioned.

Tristan chuckled, "I've been roaming the earth for a long time Kyra and I have come across many and powerful Seers. And I assure you Professor Trelawney is one. She inherits the Inner Eye from her ancestor."

"But she's…a fraud."

"I admit she can't see the future…clearly but she has come by prophecies before about Harry." Tristan reminded her. "Why do you dislike this woman so much?"

Kyra shrugged as they reached to their school bags and put it over her shoulder. "I'm not sure why exactly. It's just…the moment I stepped inside her classroom and saw her there was something about that woman that makes me want to hate her. Whatever she sees in the future doesn't come true and yet she claims it does. It bothers me that people rely on her too much."

"May I remind you that you believed that I will attack a redhead girl and drink her blood?" Tristan reminded her.

Kyra sighed and was about to speak but the two boys called out their names to hurry up for class. "I still don't like her though." She commented to her boyfriend before running towards Harry and Ron.

"What were you two doing out there?" Ron asked.

Kyra shrugged and smiled, "Nothing important, just having a normal conservation."

"It's better if we don't know, mate." Harry commented to his best friend.

As the four got inside the classroom, Kyra noticed Adam speaking with Professor Trelawney in low whispers at her desk. As she sat down next to Tristan, she gave him a questioning look but he just shrugged. He didn't know why his brother was in their class either. Kyra put a strand of her hair away behind her ear as she decided to listen in on the conservation.

"I just need you to see something –anything! Please Professor Trelawney." Adam begged.

"You can't force visions, my dear boy." She responded in a dreamy state.

Adam sighed angrily, "I need to know if he's coming to Hogwarts or not. Please this is an emergency."

"What is?"

Adam groaned as he put his hands in his hair, trying to control his anger. When he turned around, his eyes widen seeing Tristan and Kyra sitting at their table staring at him. He didn't even hear them or sense them in the classroom. Before the eldest vampire could leave, Tristan appeared in front of him lucky enough that the students in the classroom weren't paying attention to him.

"What was that about, Adam?" Tristan asked him. "Why are you visiting Professor Trelawney?"

"I just need her to foresee my future if it involves with an attractive female." Adam smirked.

Tristan however was no smiling. "Don't lie, that's my specialty."

Adam sighed and turned his head, watching Kyra talk with Harry and Ron. "Not here. Later."

"Adam –"

"I will tell you later, I promise but _alone_."

Tristan nodded his head and watched his older brother leave the classroom in a hurry.

"What was that about?" Kyra whispered to Tristan when he sat down next to her.

Tristan shrugged, "Nothing important I guess."

Kyra didn't question him further, knowing she has to trust her boyfriend. _"Boyfriend,"_ Kyra smiled at that thought. She wondered if they would be more than boyfriend and girlfriend. After all, they are immortal vampires that can live forever and ever. If she was human, she would be blushing at those thoughts and Tristan will probably tease her about it.

"What are we doing today, Professor?" Lavender asked.

"Now, a few weeks ago we saw our partners' future in the crystal ball. As you see today, there is a stack of cards on the table and –"

"Oh bloody hell," Kyra murmured, knowing where this is going.

"Is there something you like to add, Miss. Kyra?" Professor Trelawney asked her.

"You want us to read these tarot cards that chosen us or something along that matter?"

The Seer nodded her head and gave the vampire a goofy smile, "Yes. Now pick a card!"

Tristan chuckled softly when the professor walked away and Kyra mumbled something rudely about her. "Alright, do you want to go first or shall I?"

Kyra sighed and quickly took a card from the pile and read, "It's the Lovers card. It means the beginning of a romance." Kyra smiled.

Tristan returned that smile as he picked his own card and read, "The Tower." His smile suddenly turned into a frown.

"What's wrong?" Kyra whispered as she took his hand but knew that his stiff position would not change.

"Harry?" Kyra said as she turned her body around to face Ron and Harry. "Do you know what the Tower card means?"

"Uh," Harry grabbed his book and went through the pages. "Ah! Found it. The upright of the Tower card is a sudden and drastic change, abandonment of the past, ending a friendship, unexpected events, and downfalls, loss of money or security. The Reverse of the card is following old ways, caught in a bad situation, and imprisonment." Harry raised his eyebrows and looked up at the book. "Are you –"

Kyra shook her head, "No, it's Tristan."

"_But what bad event is going to happen that caused him to freeze?"_ Kyra thought. _"Does it have something to do with Adam being in here earlier?"_

"Can vampires go into shock?" Ron asked, waving his hand at him. But Tristan made no sudden movements.

"Apparently so," Kyra mumbled and picked up another card.

It was the Hanged Man. She knew what the card means: abandonment, rebirth, sacrificing one thing to obtain another, and transformation. She was confused why this card appeared in front of her. She was already reborn two years ago and no longer feared being abandoned by Tristan or Adam. But there has to be a reason why this card is in her hand.

"Tristan, do you want to pick another card?" Kyra asked him and shook his hand a little.

Moments later, Tristan finally moved and put the card on the desk. "I'm sorry, spaced out a little." Tristan apologized and picked another card from the deck. But he did not look at it; instead, he showed it to Kyra. He did not want to know if it was going to be a bad card like The Tower card.

Kyra chuckled, "Relax. You have the Fool card. It just means new beginnings, new adventures, passion, and possibilities."

Tristan smiled, "I like the sound of that."

"Tristan, why did you look so scared because of that card?"

"Because I'm afraid that it has something to do with you." He admitted.

"Me? But Tristan, the card came to you not me. Nothing is going to happen to me." Kyra reassured him.

"You were right, this class is awful." Tristan muffled, putting his hands over his face.

Kyra nodded her head and gasped feeling a sense of hatred and angry enter her body as she felt herself go into another flashback and could hear arguments in her head. Kyra closed her eyes, trying to see what is happening but the flashback was all blurry and could only make one sound –"Kyra? Are you alright?" Tristan asked her.

Kyra nodded her head at him, not sure, if she could find her voice at the moment. She couldn't even concentrated on the old coot's lesson because she was so focused on her blurry flashback and wished she could see it more fully. The rest of the hour went by fast but Kyra did not notice, as she read the Divination book, not bothering to listening to the Professor. She was so concentrated on the meaning of the tarot cards that she did not notice everyone leaving or Tristan calling her name. She jumped at the touch of his hand on her shoulder, "Kyra it's time to leave."

Kyra nodded her head and gathered her belongings, following Harry, Ron, and Tristan out of the classroom. As she descended down on the stairs, she saw Neville walking down with Seamus chattering about some plant and suddenly, she saw Neville leaning against the wall, staring at a glass window with a ghostly expression on his face. Mad Eye Moody was walking towards him –Kyra shook her head, having no idea where that came from. If she went to Hogwarts, she could not have possibly known Neville. If she did, then she would have known Harry, Ron, and Ginny. But she could not have known them at all. But the sense of familiarity when she met them…does that mean she knew Hermione Granger?

All of those people –"_Let's just hope if I put you in the same house, your memory will come back. Even if it isn't the happiest ones." _Was the hat right? Was putting her Gryffindor giving her back all of her human memories unexpectedly than it had for the past two years?

She needed answers and she needs them now.

* * *

**A/n: So I am finally 18 years old! I turned 18 on February 9th :D. I'm legal, just four months till I am no longer a high student. **

**Please comment on the chapter. What do you think about it?**


	20. Questions

**Chapter 20**

**"_Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live."_**

**Norman Cousins**

Kyra nodded her head and gathered her belongings, following Harry, Ron, and Tristan out of the classroom. As she descended down on the stairs, she saw Neville walking down with Seamus chattering about some plant and suddenly, she saw Neville leaning against the wall, staring at a glass window with a ghostly expression on his face. Mad Eye Moody was walking towards him –Kyra shook her head, having no idea where that came from. If she went to Hogwarts, she could not have possibly known Neville. If she did, then she would have known Harry, Ron, and Ginny. But she could not have known them at all. But the sense of familiarity when she met them…does that mean she knew Hermione Granger?

All of those people –"_Let's just hope if I put you in the same house, your memory will come back. Even if it isn't the happiest ones."_ Was the hat right? Was putting her Gryffindor giving her back all of her human memories unexpectedly than it had for the past two years?

She needed answers and she needs them now.

* * *

"Kyra, this is a nice surprise." Professor Dumbledore said when he noticed the vampire standing in front of him while he was reading his book. Carefully, he closed the old book and gestured for her to sit down. "May I ask why you are here?"

"I think you know why I am here, Headmaster." Kyra said. "That Sorting Hat told me a few months ago that I use to be a student here."

"Is that so?"

"Don't pretend that you don't know. For some reason, I know that _you know_ many things especially if it happens in this school."

"But that doesn't mean I know who you once were, Kyra. Vampire's appearances changed once they are reborn so I do not know if you were a blonde, brunette, Gryffindor –"

"I was in Gryffindor." Kyra interrupted. "I have images of the rooms and Neville and Harry. But when I do not have images, I hear voices –voices that sound familiar but truly are not to me. My past knows them but I do not. I will never be who once was but I need to know _**who**_ I was."

The headmaster sighed sadly, "I am sorry, Kyra but I am afraid there is nothing I can do."

"But you can do something! Just think –what student isn't here now that should be here?" Kyra yelled, standing up from her seat.

"I think that's a question you should ask yourself or your fellow classmates."

Kyra threw her hands up in the air in defeat and walked away from her seat. But she stood in front of the headmaster's paintings, admiring them for a moment. "I need to know, professor. Please, these memories are scaring me." She admitted. "And what happened in Divination class, I'm not sure what's going to happen in the future."

"Don't fear the future, my dear. You need to embrace whatever is going to happen, happen."

"I don't understand."

"Don't focus too much on the future. Focus on the present…and your relationships." He said with a twinkle in his blue eye.

Kyra chuckled at the old man and said, "Thanks…I think. I'll leave you to your book." She said, giving up and knew that the old cook would not tell her anything.

But Kyra knew one thing: Dumbledore was hiding her identity from her.

She decided not to return back to the dormitory and instead, went for a walk outside. Her eyes closed for a moment, inhaling the scent of winter and when she reopened them, she was not shock to see a snowflake fall in front of her. The snow is coming, which means the mortals have to wear a lot of clothing but the vampires do not. They love the coldness. It has only been a couple of months since they arrived at Hogwarts and Kyra has learned little things since then. But she could not help but feel there was something else going on with Harry. She knew he had dreams and he is learning how to keep Voldemort out of his head. But how long can Harry do it? It is her mission to help protect the boy but how can she when she does not know what to do?

Kyra groaned in frustration as she sent on the bench. She ignored the stares of the students, watching her carefully and wondering why would she be outside in the cold when inside its warmer. She cannot feel the weather. She is a vampire after all. Kyra lifted her head and stared the falling snowflakes falling down in the sky. It was so beautiful and graceful. Abruptly, Kyra stood from her seat sensing someone was watching her but looking around, there is no one around. But as she smelled the presence, it was an unfamiliar vampire. And he was around here somewhere.

"Show yourself!" She yelled, leaving her book bag on the bench as she walked closer to the presence. "Why must you hide when there are only two of us?"

Kyra whirled around hearing a chuckle behind her and watched as a figure walked out behind a tree. He stood in front of her in dark clothing and blonde hair. He looked strangely familiar…"You attacked me in my bedroom." It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Correct my dear. Now, I understand why my old friend is in love with you. You are so…beautiful." He smiled at her but that smile caused the two-year vampire to back away from this stranger. "Don't be frighten, Kyra."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Dominic and I'm sure Tristan has mentioned me to you." He smirked but even though, Kyra kept her face expressionless he knew the truth. "I am hurt that my old friend never talked to me before to you, seeing as though you are his mate."

"So you're Dominic? You know, you should send better messengers in the future. You would never know who gets killed next." Kyra commented, folding her arms across her chest.

Dominic laughed as he walked slowly in a circle, "Those messengers did send you the message, did you not?"

"It sounded more like a warning."

"Oh, but it was. But here you are. Instead of getting away from the Matthew Brothers, you've grown closer to one of them."

"What do you want, Dominic? I doubt you came to Hogwarts for a friendly visit, seeing as though you are speaking to _me_ instead of Tristan or Adam."

"Smart you are." Dominic mumbled to himself as his eyes traveled on her features then her physical features. "You really don't know about your past, do you?"

"How could you possibly know about my past?"

"Who says I did?" Dominic said as he sat down on the vacant bench. "Maybe I do or maybe I don't."

"Well, it certainly can't be both." Kyra said and wanted to know more if he does know something about her past but remember the warnings Tristan gave her when he never spoke of his past. This Dominic is his past. "What is your true business here, Dominic?"

Dominic ignored her and stared at the gray sky. "You know Hermione Granger went missing two years ago? Isn't it ironic that she went missing and you were 'reborn' with no memory of your past?"

"What are you saying?" Kyra whispered.

Dominic smirked at her, "Perhaps you should ask the Matthew brothers, seeing as though they know what you really look like when you were human."

Kyra hesitated. She did ask them what she looked like as a human but Tristan told her that it was hard to tell because of the dirt and blood around her body. But he was telling her the truth…wasn't he? Kyra then growled, realizing what was happening. "You bastard. You are trying to manipulate _me_, making me thinking that Tristan and Adam are liars and traitors. I may not know them as long as you have but I know that they are good and honest souls."

"You are right. I do know them. I know them better than anyone in your clan." Dominic said with angry in his eyes. Kyra looked at him for a moment, wondering if she hurt him somehow like his emotions. "I know who the Matthew brothers really are –_**I **_was their friend! They were _**my**_ friends!" Dominic turned his eyes to another direction, away from Kyra and whispered, "They were my friends."

"But why aren't they anymore?" Kyra asked. "Something must have happened that caused the brothers to distrust you so quickly. What was it? Did you kill a human and drank human blood?"

Dominic laughed with no emotion in it. "They never told you, did they?"

"Told me what?"

"Before our friendship ended, Adam and Tristan were never the people you think they are now. They did drink human blood…for so many decades and you wouldn't imagine what they would do for it."

Kyra stared at Dominic in confusion. "What?" She knew that they drank human blood before but the brothers never mentioned to her before that they drank human blood for years or kill for it. Dominic was right; she could not imagine her friends killing a Muggle for their blood.

"And I'm going to make sure that my old friend, Tristan, goes back to his old habits."

Kyra shook her head violently. "No, Tristan will never go back to those old ways. He has changed. I do not know who he was in the past but he has changed. He is no longer that person you once knew. I won't let you hurt him!"

Suddenly, Kyra was on the ground with Dominic on top of her, pinning his hands on her wrists. His eyes changed to a black color. "I'm afraid you don't have the power to stop me, Kyra. I am going to hurt Tristan liked he hurt me. I am going to make him regret turning me all those years ago."

With one smirk, Dominic was gone in a flash leaving the vampire alone on the grass. Kyra's eyes widen, trying to process all that information she just received in minutes. Dominic was right; she does not know the Matthew brothers at all. Now, she just considered them as strangers. And she hates him for making her feel that way.

* * *

"Adam, what is going on?"

Tristan asked as he walked inside his brother's room. He left Kyra to talk with the headmaster, which is good because Tristan needed to think on what his older brother could be hiding from him. He found Adam sitting in his armchair, staring at the burning wood in his fireplace with a glass of whiskey in it. "Adam?"

"He's coming, Tristan." Adam's voice hoarse and he took another sip of his glass.

Tristan sat next to him and stared at him, "Who is?"

"You know who!" Adam yelled, standing up with anger. "I've contacted with as many vampires as I could and they know nothing about why _**he**_ is interested in Kyra. They've heard only rumors and those aren't helpful!"

"But you do know why, don't you?" Tristan said. "Adam, I know you and I know how your brain works. You know why he's interested in Kyra."

Adam took a big gulp of the whiskey left in his glass and swallowed hard. "She's the key to breaking the curse."

**A/N: AH! I know I suck because of the big cliffhanger. I'm sorry. But I hope a lot of you will review on this chapter :)**

**-DisneyRBD**


	21. Half the Answers

**Chapter 21**

**_"It takes two people to make a lie work: the person who tells it, and the one who believes it."_**

**-Jodi Picoult, Author of Vanishing Acts**

"He's coming, Tristan." Adam's voice hoarse and he took another sip of his glass.

Tristan sat next to him and stared at him, "Who is?"

"You know who!" Adam yelled, standing up with anger. "I've contacted with as many vampires as I could and they know nothing about why _**he**_ is interested in Kyra. They've heard only rumors and those aren't helpful!"

"But you do know why, don't you?" Tristan said. "Adam, I know you and I know how your brain works. You know why he's interested in Kyra."

Adam took a big gulp of the whiskey left in his glass and swallowed hard. "She's the key to breaking the curse."

"What? No…_No_ that cannot be!" Tristan roared out, looking at his brother's eyes. "Please tell me it isn't true."

"He believes she is the one and after having….four drinks, I think he's right." Adam slurred.

Tristan put his hands in his hair, walking back and forth trying to register the new information that was thrown at him all in one minute. "Dominic wants to trade her to _him._ I am not going to let that happen. _**We **_cannot let that happen, Adam!"

"Dominic obviously had some help finding us here. How do you think he won't do the same thing? Maybe Dominic isn't –"

"No, do not go there! You know him, brother. He only thinks about himself and destroys everything he touches." Tristan yelled, taking the half-empty glass from his brother's hand and took a big gulp of it. "Do you remember what he did to Rose? He changed her without even thinking about it. She is lucky right now to have found her true love. But he ruined her. I bet that bastard is trading Kyra's life to save his own skin. What should we do?"

"I don't know –Oh wait!" Adam cried out, swinging his hands up in the air. "I do know. How about we tell her the truth!"

"About our past?"

"Yes and no."

"I don't understand." Tristan said as he watched his brother grab another empty glass and began filling it up with more alcohol.

"We are going to have to her the truth little brother because whether you like or not, he wants Hermione Granger."

"She's dead,"

"So are we! But…here we are."

"She doesn't need to know."

"You need to tell her the truth, Tristan because sooner or later her flashbacks….will become dreams to her and she will realize that those are her memories. And then, she will figure out that she is Hermione Granger." Adam whispered in his brother's ear. "She is Hermione Granger."

"She is Kyra, the love of my life!"

"Oh and he's being _dramatic_." Tristan wailed as he drank the glass. "Father always said mother cuddle you too much as a boy."

Tristan glared at his older brother, "No that would be you."

Adam sighed as he sat down on the armchair. "You need to tell her truth or else I will."

"Is that a threat, brother?"

"I love Kyra as a sister and I do not want lies to corrupt our relationship. Look what that did with you and Dominic." Adam slurred angrily. "If I'm going to tell her the truth, I'm going to tell her the whole truth –about the past….about everything."

"You wouldn't."

"I would because we are here to protect Harry Potter and his friends. And one of his friends happens to be ours. I will continue on with this mission, brother. I'm hoping you would do the same."

* * *

Kyra walked the stairs to the dormitory quietly and slowly, ignoring the whispers and stares from the portraits. She could not get that conservation she had with Dominic out of her head and she desperately wanted it gone. Kyra's feet stopped in front of the portrait that leads to the vampires and could not find it to say the password. She closed her eyes, remembering Tristan's smile and the love in his eyes that morning –could it have been only hours ago? It felt like a lifetime ago.

"Kyra?" she turned around and saw Professor Snape, standing a few feet away from her on the stairs.

"May I help you with something, Professor?"

"Actually, it's something _I_ helped _you_ with." He said and held a potion in his hand, showing it to her. "It's the potion you recommended for the eyes."

"Oh!" Kyra stated she completely forgot about the favor she asked Snape to do for her. She walked down and smiled at him once he given her the potion. "Thank you, sir. Are you sure this will work?"

"I added some memory ingredients in the potion. It should help regenerated your human memories." He told her. "But I suggest you be near somewhere comfortable, I do not know the side of effects of the potion."

"Thank you, sir. I really appreciate it." Kyra said softly and returned walking to the door. She quietly said the password as she entered inside and watched as Adam and Tristan walked downstairs, whispering to one another.

"_I never get too close with anybody besides Adam because of my past."_

"_Adam and Tristan were never the people you think they are now." _

"_A past you don't trust me to talk about."_

"_A past that I'm afraid for you to hear from somebody other than me."_

"_I am scared that you'll learn the false accusations made against me and not the truth."_

Kyra looked away quickly when Tristan noticed her presence and she ran to the other side of the stairs, closing her bedroom door behind her. She walked back and forth in the room, trying to remember how to think. If she had a heart, it would be beating as fast and hard as a person who is running. She did not know what to think about the people who saved her two years ago and learned that they may be hiding her true identity.

"_No, Adam nor Tristan would never do that! They're my best friends,"_ Kyra thought. _"They couldn't be hiding my identity from me….could they?" _

Kyra lifted the potion in front of her eyes and needed to make a decision. She needed to make it now. Take it or ask her best friends?

The door knocked causing Kyra to whirl around and she quickly hid the potion in her underwear drawer. She opened the door and found Tristan smiling down at her, "Hello love. Are you ignoring me?"

"Now why would you say such a thing, Mr. Matthews?" She teased back but she could not find the energy to be teasing with him.

"I saw you come in and you left to go upstairs before I could say hello. Kyra, is everything okay?"

"Yes." _No._ "Did you figure out why Adam was in our class?"

"Yes and it has to do with…the man who was in your room before. His name is Dominic and he is as old as I am." Tristan told her. "May I come in so I can tell you the entire story?"

Kyra stood there surprised that Tristan was actually going to tell her something about his past. She moved aside from her side and allowed him to step inside her bedroom. She closed the door and sat down on her chair as Tristan stood near her window, touching the curtains. She could not believe that the truth was going be revealed. But there was a problem, what truth is he going to her?

"Dominic was a friend of my brother and me a long time…a very long time ago. I trusted him as much as I trust Adam and his betrayal pained me so much." Tristan admitted as he continued to look at the curtains, rather than at Kyra. "Adam and I wanted to live among the Muggles instead of feeding on them –yes, Kyra once upon a time, we did drink human blood because that was the only way we knew how to survive."

"_They did drink human blood for many decades…"_

"_And you wouldn't imagine what they do for it." _

"But then, we learned that we can also survive on animals and magical creatures. It was a life we wanted –and I wanted desperately. But Dominic didn't see it that way." Tristan continued. "He thought we were going to leave him, he thought I betrayed our friendship of many years."

"I don't understand. He thought it was over because you and Adam wanted a new life?" Kyra questioned. There was more to this story and she knows it. But he won't tell her.

"He promised me as long as I live, he will torture me physically and emotionally because I hurt him…betrayed him…and for changing him. Adam and I didn't want him to live this life but…he was my best friend and _I_ changed him." Tristan chuckled. "I haven't seen him since that horrid night of our argument. He is very dangerous, Kyra and very powerful –more powerful with human blood. You need to stay away from me."

"Why haven't you killed him? For years….I don't understand."

Tristan moved away from the window and sat on his knees, looking up at her. "Because I believe there is a shred of humanity left in him. The humanity I once knew long ago. I keep hoping after so many years but how do I make him see it? Every time I see him, he reminds of the past and the next thing, I know I want to shred him into pieces."

"Whoa, you two have a very complex friendship." Kyra commented. "But it doesn't make sense. What do I have to do with him? Why did he send two messengers to me?"

"He obviously wants to separate us because of my past. How he knows about you and me, I do not know. But I am going to make sure you are safe from him."

"I do not need to be protected, Tristan like a damsel in distress princess. I can fight my own battles."

"Kyra, I know you can but Dominic is older than you! He can kill you in a second like a bug. He doesn't care about anyone else before himself."

Kyra scoffed in disgust as she pushed Tristan away from her and walked around in her room. "You make it sound like he is Lord Voldemort. Tristan, I can protect myself. Why are so afraid of him? If you are telling me the truth about your past, I need the complete story. Not half of it. Not a quarter of it. I love you but you are making this too hard for me with all your secrets."

"Kyra, it is too hard –"

Suddenly, the door swung opened and Adam came inside and looked like he was running out of breathe. "Adam, what's wrong?"

"There are Death Eaters in the Muggle World…working alongside with vampires." Adam told them. "We need to get to London."

"Wait, I don't understand. Why are vampires working for Voldemort? They do even want the power he wants?" Kyra questioned.

"He's probably granting them a way to walk in the sun without having to drink a potion every single day," Tristan said. "Right now it is daylight in London, they wouldn't attack now. Are they attacking tonight?"

Adam nodded his head, "In a small neighborhood but there are plenty of humans for a midnight snack."

"Do you know anyone else who will be there?"

"Dominic." Tristan growled angrily. "We need to prepare."

"Oh for goodness' sakes what is that smell?" Kyra said with disgust.

"Sorry," Adam mumbled as he stumbled out of the room.

"We need to hide the liquor from your brother," Kyra commented.

**A/N: Please comment and let me know what you think! I was trying to be funny in this chapter and I don't know if you guys think it is.**

**-DisneyRBD**


	22. Dominic's Plan

**Chapter 22**

**"_Memory…is the diary that we carry all about us."_**

**-Oscar Wilde**

"Do you know anyone else who will be there?"

"Dominic." Tristan growled angrily. "We need to prepare."

"Oh for goodness' sakes what is that smell?" Kyra said with disgust.

"Sorry," Adam mumbled as he stumbled out of the room.

"We need to hide the liquor from your brother," Kyra commented.

Kyra walked the brothers out of her room but before she could shut the door closed, Tristan stopped the door causing her to gasp. "I'm sorry Kyra. We will finish our conservation once we get back." He told her in a low whisper, his blue eyes staring at her and she longed for his violet eyes. The ones she gotten use to for two years.

"Yes, we will." Kyra said, looking directly at his face as she closed the door in front of him.

Once she heard his footsteps far away from her door, she felt all the weight of her emotions on her shoulders vanish and allowed her to slip down to the floor against the door. The conservation she had proved that Dominic was right and she wished he were not. Her eyes stared at her drawer the potion was still hidden in there. She should –

"Kyra?" Someone knocked on her door. "Kyra, are you there? It's me, Ginny."

Kyra quickly stood up and opened the door, to the redheaded beauty standing outside in her uniform. "I need to talk to someone."

"Is everything alright?" She asked her as she let the young witch step inside her room.

"Yes –No I don't know." Ginny whined as she fell on the bed. "I have a problem…boy problem." Kyra raised her eyebrow at her and laughed. "Why are you laughing? This is not funny! I never have boy problems. Oh for Merlin's sake, would you stop?"

Kyra chuckled, "I'm sorry Ginny but…it's strange to me because you seem so…confident about boys. And I'm not really the right person –"

"But you have a boyfriend –Tristan."

"Yes but it took me two years to realize that I was in love with him. " Kyra told her and saw that Ginny's eyes were going to water any minute. "Okay! Do not cry. Um, what's the boy problem?"

"I like Harry!" She blurted out and put her hands over her mouth.

"Oh…why is that a problem?" Kyra asked confused.

"I don't know if he likes me back."

Kyra sighed, "Ginny I'm sure that he does –"

"But how do you know? He had feelings for Cho for a while and she is beautiful. I am…me. I'm a Weasley."

"And there's no shame in that, Gin. Do you really care for him? I mean, you don't like him because of his title, right?"

"No of course not! At first I did when Ron told me stories about him over the summer before I became a first year but…" Ginny shrugged as she played with her skirt. "Over the years, I gotten to know him more than The Boy-Who-Lived and two years ago, Hermione told me to go for it but…everything seemed to be a bad moment for him. Including back then."

"Because of Hermione's disappearance? I think you should go for it. I think you should ask him out –if he says no, it is his lose. But if he says yes, then you know he has romantic feelings for you."

"But what if he doesn't?"

"Ginny, I'm a vampire. We can smell…certain things and Harry's heartbeat gets quicker by the second when he spots you in the hallways, in the library, or at Qudditch practice. Trust me; the boy is madly in love with you." Kyra smiled.

Ginny allowed herself to smile a little bit at the thought of her and Harry. "But what if he likes me and doesn't want go out with me because of my brothers?"

"I'm sure I can make an arrangement around that," Kyra smirked and placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder. "Go for it. What's the worst that can happen?"

"I fall or stumble or stutter –"

"Ginny!" Kyra laughed. "How about you write a letter to Harry to meet you at the Astronomy Tower during lunch, that way you can be alone."

"But that's –"

"Perfect," Kyra completed the sentence and opened the door for her. "Now you have to go to class, Miss. Weasley."

"Don't you have to go?" She asked.

Kyra bit her lip. Should she tell her why she does not want to go to class? "Come on, tell me the truth."

"Huh?"

"Hermione used to bite her lip like that whenever she decides to tell me something or lie about something," Ginny told her. "It's remarkably similar to her flaws."

Kyra stared at Ginny with confusion and interest. But before she could speak, the door opened and revealed Rose. "Kyra there you are –oh hello, human witch. We ladies are setting up a meeting for tonight."

Kyra nodded her head at Rose, "I will be there in a moment. Let me know how it goes tomorrow Ginny. Good luck."

"And you two." Kyra turned around and stared at her confused. "Dumbledore told us about the Death Eaters' plans. Harry and Ron are going tonight."

"Wait what? Why are they both going? That is not expectable." Rose said.

Kyra sighed, "They are both bait to the Dark Lord and Harry is the only one who can tell when Death Eaters are near. He is our leverage."

"But that boy –"

"Can fight," Kyra interrupted her, folding her arms across her chest showing the older vampire that she is clearly anger for having this conservation. "I've seen them fight, Rosaline they're good enough trust me."

Rose huffed, "Very well but if they get hurt, I won't have to say I told you so."

Kyra rolled her eyes as all three women left the room to walk downstairs. Kyra said, "I'll see you Ginny."

"Kyra," Ginny squeaked, causing Kyra to turn around on the stairs as Ginny opened the front door. "Take care of the boys, won't ya? They are a bit modest and strong-headed sometimes. They need to be looked after for."

"I promise you, Ginny. I won't let them out of my sight."

* * *

**Dominic's Mansion**

Dominic wanted to kill something badly.

His followers were having another argument during a meeting and it was driving him insane. He has gotten used to it before for many years but today, is completely different because of the assignment Voldemort given him. They were going on a "killing spree" in a small neighborhood in London along with Death Eaters who want to kill Muggles but his followers did not like the idea. Working for a man that promised them immortality in the day _and_ night, there had to be a catch.

"Why do you trust him, Dominic?" One of his old followers, Trevor, asked.

"Who says I trust him, my friend? I am simply….on the winning side." He told him, sitting on the armchair in front of everyone. "I have nothing against the young wizard….Parry…Larry –"

"Harry Potter, sir." A vampire called out.

Dominic smiled, "Thank you! But see I do not care. I just want to push the Matthew brothers' buttons."

"What about the girl? How are you going to give her to your master?" Trevor asked once more.

"I have no master!" Dominic roared, standing up his eyes turning black with anger. "And he is not my sire!"

"But Tristan is," Trevor whispered sadly.

"And I am yours –all of you. Do not question my authority any longer. I need the girl's trust first. When I get that trust, I can deliver Kyra to Lord Elijah. And my debt will end for good." Dominic said but it sounded like he was talking to himself more than the group of followers standing in the big room. "Leave me! I want to be alone before the raid."

As they all left, one of them stayed behind. Trevor simply walked to the liquor cabinet and poured Dominic blood in a glass cup. Dominic took it, mumbling a thank you, and drank it whole like a tequila shot. "Am I monster, Trevor?"

"Sire?"

"I just want to be free –no longer under anyone's rule, control, or running around like a coward." Dominic said bitterly.

"Dominic you are a lot of things but a coward cannot be one of them."

He smirked at him, "You've known me for a hundred and eighty years, Trevor. Tell me, have you thought about leaving? Leaving me?"

Trevor stared at his leader and confused how he gone from an enrage vampire to a sensitive man. He heard that the Matthew brothers were his friends as humans and as vampires but they have betrayed him or he betrayed them. The story always change, but the meaning of it never did: betrayal and friendship. Trevor moved to pour more blood in the cup and said, "Honestly, I have thought about it. But my family is long dead. My descendants live but I cannot be with them because they are not the family I have left behind."

Dominic smiled with sadness and despair. "Perhaps I should have never changed you after that wolf attack. But…I do not regret because you have proven yourself to me."

"Thank you but I have to ask. Why does Lord Elijah want with this girl, Kyra? You never told anyone or me. Why is she a great importance? And what is this curse that everyone is talking about?" Trevor questioned.

Dominic took a sip of blood from his cup and his eyes lay on the floor. "The Dark Lord promised us to be immortal in the day and night but he needs a lot of power to be able to do that. I do not believe he can do it. But…I've been proven wrong many times before." He told him. "There are many curses that we vampires believe….Lord Elijah believes she can take the curse of the sun off from us or we can be human."

"I don't understand. He wants her to become human again. Or to be immortal forever in the sun?"

Dominic shrugged, "It's either but I don't really care. I have nothing else to live for. I have no wife, no son, just wealth and immortal youth."

"How can he break the curse? And why her? I understand that she is beautiful but why her?" Trevor asked.

"A witch performed the curse on him many centuries ago, I do not know who but she was a Muggle. A power Muggle witch. She sacrificed herself in order to finish the curse or so I've heard." Dominic said. "But Kyra wasn't any human two years ago. She was a Muggle witch; she was….the best friend of that Harry Potter boy. We need Hermione Granger, vampire or not."

"But doesn't she have memory loss?"

"I can make sure she will get her memory back. It is better if she did. It will make the plan easier."

"How are you going to make her trust you?"

Dominic smirked at his comrade, "By showing her that the Matthew brothers' aren't who they say they are. They have been lying to her for two years and women feel betrayed by the men they love. I told Tristan that I was going makes his life miserable and I'm going to live up to that expectation."

**A/N: COMMENT!**


	23. Author's Note

a/n: I am so sorry for not updating soon. Blame it on writer's block and also, for me not able to write the things I want but cannot because it is stuck in my head.

Please be patient with me?

But what would you like to happen? I am debating if there should be romance between Dominic and Kyra? Should there be? And what would you like to think that Dominic did that caused his friendship to be strain with Tristan?


	24. Preparing for the Battle

**Chapter 23**

**_"Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live__."_**

**- Norman Cousins**

Rose huffed, "Very well but if they get hurt, I won't have to say I told you so."

Kyra rolled her eyes as all three women left the room to walk downstairs. Kyra said, "I'll see you later Ginny."

"Kyra," Ginny squeaked, causing Kyra to turn around on the stairs as Ginny opened the front door. "Take care of the boys, won't ya? They are a bit modest and strong-headed sometimes. They need to be looked after for."

"I promise you, Ginny. I won't let them out of my sight."

When Kyra returned to her bedroom, she went to her closet and began to strip down. As Kyra put on her leggings, she turned around and saw her scars on her bare back. Kyra knew that this fight would be very different from any other she has been through since she was a newborn but she will not show fear. The vampire took out a long gray blouse and a belt of weapons to put around her waist.

"_You need to embrace whatever is going to happen, happen."_

Kyra groaned thinking of the headmaster's words as she put her long hair into a bun and allowed a few strands out, not caring how she looks for the fight. It will get dirty. Kyra walked downstairs and found all of the vampires in the living room with their own clothing and weapons. Vampire's weapons are their teeth and strength but sometimes it is not enough.

"So what is the plan, Adam?" Kyra asked as she stood next to Rose and noticed the hurt on Tristan's face but ignored it.

"We fight and we kill. But stay away from any magic, we do not know how strong their spells are and how they can affect us. Hopefully not." Adam said, looking less drunk and in cleaner clothes. He stood in the middle of the circle and stared at his younger brother, who nodded his head at him. "If the Dark Lord is there, do not go near him. Some of us may be older than that snake like creature but I do not want anyone to get killed.¨

"Furthermore, I am sure that some of you that have been with us for many years remember another vampire by the name of Dominic." Tristan continued for his older brother. Kyra's eyes widen when she noticed a few nodding their heads, she was going to kill Tristan if the Death Eaters or other vampires will not. "Be careful." Tristan said but his eyes locked with Kyra saying those words. ¨The rest of you will go with my brother to an abandoned house and wait there until it becomes nighttime. There are rooms with closed windows waiting for you there.¨

"And what about you and Kyra?"

"We will stay until Harry and Ron are done with their classes."

* * *

"Harry, have you heard the news?" Ron half whispered and half asked as they walked into the Great Hall for lunch.

Harry sighed, annoyed. "Ron, if you are going to give me another false rumor about the Slytherins, I swear I will hex you."

Ron glared at him angrily, "Well this is not a rumor. Ginny told me during break that after she left Kyra's dorm she heard those vampires talking about Death Eaters attacking a Muggle home tonight.¨

Harry´s face turned, hearing the words "Death Eater" and "Muggle" all in the same sentence. Suddenly, a letter dropped in front of him and he recognized it to be the Weasley's owl. And the letter is in Ginny's handwriting.

_Harry,_

_Please meet me up in the Astronomy Tower during lunch. There is something I have to tell you and it cannot wait. _

_Ginny _

"What's that?" Ron asked with food in his mouth, oblivious that it is his family's owl that gave Harry a letter.

"Um it is nothing. I am going to find Kyra or Tristan and ask them what´s going on. I'll see you later." Harry lied as he grabbed his bag and walked out of the Great Hall, not waiting for Ron's reply.

His hand gripped the letter hard as he walked to the Astronomy Tower and wondered how the stairs became so hard to walk on. He played Qudditch for years and yet, feels so out of shape. But right now, he feels nervous he has no idea what Ginny could speak to him about. Harry stopped finally when he reached to the top and found Ginny standing in the sunlight under the late autumn breeze.

"_She looks beautiful," _Harry thought as he felt his heart beating quicker than he intended.

Ginny turned around, sensing a presence and smiles at Harry. Her own heart was beating fast. "Hi Harry."

"Hi Ginny. Um, is everything okay?" He asked, walking closer to her. He felt his palm sweating. "Your letter sounded…urgent."

Ginny pulled a strand of hair away from her face and looked down on the ground for a moment. "I know you and Ron are going with the vampires to attack…Death Eaters and I wanted to say something to you."

"Yeah?"

"I like you!" Ginny covered her mouth with her hands, not believing that she actually blurted it out like that. That was not how she wanted Harry to know. She could feel her face turning as red as her hair. She stared at Harry's widen emerald eyes and thought for a moment, he went into shock. Ginny stepped forward, "Harry?" The Boy Who Lived has gone into shock. She could not believe it.

Before she could say his name again, Harry's lips pressed against hers so quickly that she did not even realize he was kissing her. Ginny continued the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his own smile against their kissing. Finally, they parted for air and Ginny stared at Harry's happy smile. "I like you too, Ginny."

"Really?"

Harry flushed, "I made it clear didn't I?"

Ginny giggled, "Yes you did. So does that mean…we are…?"

"Would you like to be my girlfriend, Ginny Weasley?"

"I thought you would never ask." Ginny grinned as she tiptoed to kiss Harry on the lips again.

* * *

Tristan did not like the silence in the room. It has been two hours since the rest of the vampires have left to go to the Muggle World and Harry and Ron are almost done finishing with their last class of the day. But Kyra has been ignoring him during those hours as she sat near the fireplace reading her third book. He sat on the couch with a drink of animal blood in his hand but it was almost empty. "Kyra would please just look at me?" He begged.

Kyra's eyes turned at Tristan's frustrated posture and then, turned away to lock her eyes back at the page of the book. "Happy?" Tristan growled as he super speed to her side and threw the book off her hands. "Hey!"

"I know you are livid with me right now –"

"No I don't think you do know, Tristan." Kyra interrupted as she folded her arms across her chest. "You lied to me. How is that I can trust you when you won't even tell me everything? There is more to the story about your friendship with Dominic especially since he wants me for some reason. Why? What does he want with me, Tristan?"

"I cannot tell you."

"Can't or won't?"

Kyra searched Tristan's face, looking for a reaction or something but she did not need one because he has not answered her. But his silence seems to be the response she did not want. Kyra scoffed as she stood up from her spot and walks away but Tristan grabs her wrist and before Kyra could speak a word out, his mouth was on hers. It was an impulsive and passionate kiss she knew but she could not help but lose herself when his tongue played with her. Then, Kyra woke up from the trance and pushed Tristan away from, slapping him across the face.

"Don't do that ever again." Kyra threatened.

But Tristan grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him, their faces inches away. "I love you. I love you, Kyra."

"Tristan –"

"Is my love not enough?" he questioned her.

Kyra sighed sadly, "I wish it was. But love does not go before trust, Tristan. Harry and Ron will be here in a while but when we do return, I want the complete truth. Can you please give me that? All I want is the truth."

Tristan sighed as he pressed hand against Kyra's cheek and looked at her sadly. He would do anything to give her just that but he knows he will lose her once she learns who she really is. He cannot lose her. He will die. "I promise," Tristan choked those words and Kyra smiled at him, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"We'll come back later if you want." A voice said and the vampires turned to see Harry smirking at them as well as Ron, whose face is red as a tomato. "Really we don't mind."

If Kyra could blush, she would. "Shut up. Now are you boys ready?"

"What happens if a vampire comes after one of us?" Ron asked.

"Well, some spells don't really work on us but you can try having something sharp with you –something silver to pain them. It will help but then run as fast as you can." Tristan explained. "We tend to get angry after getting attack with something silver."

"Angry? Don't you mean hungry?" Harry asked.

"Hungry?" Ron squeaked with nervousness and fear.

Kyra chuckled as she wrapped her arm around Ron's shoulders. "Relax, Ronald. Just be careful."

"Yeah, you know us –careful." Ron chuckled nervously and being sarcastic at the same time.

Kyra chuckled as she messed his red hair up like sisters would do to their brothers. But she is also worried about Harry and Ron. It is dangerous to bring them with the vampires but Harry could help defeat Voldemort once and for while if he is there. But Kyra was more worried about blood –human blood. She can control herself but her thoughts went to Tristan, would _he_ be able to handle it?

* * *

**A/N: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRRRRRRR****RY! I lost my notebook for this story and could not find it then I have been on writer's block trying to remember what I wrote. But I am sure I wrote more for this chapter. But now, I am writing even more for the next because it is going to be the battle and finally, see Kyra doing some badass vampire action!**

**Forgive me?**

**-DisneyRBD**

**PS: Por favor, comment**


End file.
